Do I Know You?
by twilightpotterstackhouse
Summary: Lex develops amnesia after witnessing Clark's powers, and Chloe finds herself falling for him. Will she be able to resist Lex long enough for him to regain his memories, or will she fall in love with a man who no longer remembers why she should hate him?
1. Chapter 1 Lex Knows

Don't own anything Smallville related...Including our favorite bald billionaire.

"Oh!" She had just been about to take a sip of her coffee when Clark suddenly appeared beside her. She hated when he did that, Chloe thought to herself as he gave her an apologetic look. Though, it was hard to stay mad long when he looked at her like that.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," he said, "But, I need to talk to you. Alone," he added pointedly, glancing around the crowded coffee shop. It was Friday afternoon, and the Talon seemed the place to be today. Knowing that whatever Clark had to say would probably keep her busy the rest of the day, she grabbed her coffee and half eaten muffin, then followed him outside.

"Clark, wait up," she shouted, as she practically had to jog to keep up with his retreating form. She always seemed to be trailing behind him, and Clark seemed to be forgetting more and more often that he was the only freakishly speedy person around. If she lost one drop of coffee because of him…

He came to a stop a few feet from the Talon, away from all the civilians. As Chloe finally reached him, she was actually able to get a good look at him. His clothes were a wreck. There was a large rip along the right shoulder of his red flannel shirt, and his pants had scorch marks on them. But, this was nothing compared to the rest of him. His eyes were like saucers, and the expression plastered on his face could only be described as foreboding.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, instinctively reaching out for his arm, whether to support him or herself, she wasn't sure. "Is it Lana, or Pete?" she nearly shouted, frustrated and angry that she should have to guess when Clark obviously knew what was going on. A million possibilities ran through her mind, from meteor freak of the week, to Mrs. Kent burning her hand while taking bread out of the oven.

He slowly shook his head no, his eyes focusing on hers. It took him a moment to say anything. But, when he did, she wished he hadn't. "Lex knows."

That's all he said. 'Lex knows.' Yet it held more meaning to her than it would almost anyone else. There was only one thing Lex Luthor could have found out about that would cause Clark to look like that. He somehow found out that Clark wasn't all he appeared to be. And, that was a very, very bad thing. Yet, a small ray of hope dotted Chloe's horizon as she wondered how much he knew. Just as she was about to ask, Clark beat her to it.

"I went to the mansion to talk to Lex," he started, his voice low, almost husky. "I had a hunch that Mason would go after him when his dad got fired from the plant this morning." Mason Kenley was indeed this week's freak. An odd, but otherwise all right guy, he had been living somewhere out west, but moved back in with his dad about a month ago when he found out he had cancer.

He became infected when he decided to take a dip in the meteor infested lake behind his house. Chloe and Clark had started keeping an eye on him the past few days, ever since he exhibited signs of telekinesis. Clark had decided to give him the benefit of the doubt given his condition, so he wasn't really taking a hands on approach with this one. Of course, Chloe had a sinking suspicion that it had more to do with him wanting to spend time with Lana, rather than any real remorse over Mason's situation. But, apparently his mental state was not as stable as they had presumed if he was already using his powers to get back at Lex.

"When I got there," Clark continued, "he was going off on Lex. Yelling at him that he had no right to take away his dad's job, that it would be the only thing his dad had left once he was gone. Lex was trying to calm him down, telling him he would get his dad's job back for him, that he wasn't involved in him getting fired in the first place. But, Mason wasn't listening."

Chloe waited for Clark to go on, but it seemed like he needed a push. "So…" she prodded, barely able to keep her anxiety under control, "What happened then?"

"Well," he seemed to be trying to find the right words, "I don't know. It happened so fast. Mason had started to lift Lex into the air with his powers. I went and knocked him into a wall. But, Lex was still rising. Mason sent me hurling through the room. Then, he tried to crush me with Lex's desk, but I was able to get out of the way. I'm not sure if Lex noticed how fast I was, but it's a possibility."

"Oh, Clark…" Chloe shook her head. They had worked so hard to keep his secret from everyone, especially Lex. But, if all he was aware of was a little super speed, then she really couldn't see all the harm in that.

"There's more," of course, she thought to herself, "After I got out of the way, he dropped Lex to the ground. He fell from pretty high up, and I thought he was knocked out cold. Me and Mason went at it for a few minutes. And, I might have had to use a few laser shots to keep some things from crushing me to a pulp, although he did manage to land one of Lex's bookcases on me." Clark winced. "He had so many things levitated in the room it was hard to keep track of everything," he explained when he noticed the look on her face.

Chloe would feel sympathy if she hadn't known that he healed instantly. She was still waiting to hear what the big deal was. If he kept this up, she would go straight to the source, and ask Lex what in the hell had happened herself. Clark was so detail oriented sometimes. Just get to the point already.

"I don't know how he managed to control all those things for as long as he did, but when he went to send a stack of pokers at me from the fireplace, he must have not been paying enough attention because one of the pokers went straight through his chest," this time it was Chloe's turn to wince.

"Yeah," Clark sympathized, shaking his head, "it was pretty gruesome. There was nothing I could do to help him. He died after a few moments. And, it was in those few moments that I realized Lex was watching us from where he had landed. He didn't say anything, but the way he was looking at me… Chloe he knows. I know he does."

Chloe tried to think quickly, which luckily for them both she could do quite easily. So, Lex knew. Well, as adamant as he had been about the whole 'I have to know Clark's secret, and I won't rest until I do' bit, it was amazing that he hadn't already discovered it on his own. He is intelligent, no doubt about that.

Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing. She knew he was supposed to be the devil incarnate, yet she couldn't help but wonder, if given the chance, if he could change. Maybe being 'in' on the secret would be the second chance he needed, a way to redeem himself. Of course, this was all merely wishful thinking on her part. But, for the life of her she couldn't come up with a suitable alternative to the current situation, so she was gonna stick with that till she knew what Clark had planned. Which, judging by the look on his face, wasn't much of a plan at all.

"Chloe…There's more," Clark said, watching her reaction to his story the entire time, "When Mason died, his power died with him. So, all those things he had floating around the room no longer had anyone to keep them up there. One of those things happened to be a large metal box that was hovering over where Lex was lying… It landed right on top of his head." Her hand flew to her mouth. He paused to let her take that it.

"He's in the hospital right now," Clark whispered, a darkness entering his eyes that looked foreign and alien, "The doctors are working on him right now. There's a nasty gash on his forehead, and, well, he's…Chloe he's in a coma. He won't regain consciousness. The doctor said that's expected, what with the head trauma and all. But then I can't help hoping that maybe he doesn't wake up. I feel horrible about that, I really do, but if he knows, I don't even want to think about the things he has planned for me."

He looks so lost and scared, Chloe can't help but wrap her too short arms around his too tall frame. He squeezes her to him, resting his head on hers. She doesn't know what to say so she just holds him. She loves moments like this, even under the current circumstances. How screwed up was she? But, although she didn't really feel the whole sexual angsty attraction that she used to around Clark, she couldn't help but revel in the closeness of another person. Especially now.

So, things were worse than she thought. Lex knew just about everything. She wasn't going to sugarcoat this with false hope that he may not have seen all that took place. She also wasn't going to stand around here worrying about what Lex would or wouldn't do when he woke up. Clark is right to worry about what Lex will do with him, but that's just because Clark doesn't think of Lex as anything other than a Luthor. Chloe didn't think like that, maybe everyone else thought she did, but a part of her wouldn't give up on Lex. Regardless of all he had done, there were still the little things, and the not so little things, like shielding her and her dad from his father, that wouldn't let Chloe believe he was truly evil. Someone who would go so out of their way to make another human being feel safe and protected couldn't be all that bad. Right?

Collecting her thoughts, she reluctantly pulled away from Clark. Gazing up at him, she could tell he looked a little better than before. Dark and Brooding Clark was never one of her favorite people anyway. "Regardless of what happens, you're not in this alone, Clark. You know there are people in this with you. And I'm one of them. So, what do you say we go pay a visit to our favorite nemesis?"


	2. Chapter 2 A Small Moment

When they arrived at the hospital, Chloe's chest constricted a little. She hated hospitals, every single one of them. She'd just as soon never walk into one again. But, as Clark walked on ahead of her, she realized that dream would not come to fruition any time soon. She trailed behind him, glancing around at the people sitting uncomfortably in the waiting area, the TV in the corner all but neglected as a segment about eating organic food came on the screen.

She let Clark do the talking at the front desk. He found out that Lex had been moved to a private room. No surprise there. They were allowing visitors now, so they headed towards his room. As they came around the corner, Chloe collided with something white and human shaped. Clark grabbed her arm before she could lose her balance completely, and nodded to the doctor that she had run into, acknowledgement in his eyes.

"Dr. Hiedman," Clark said, "How is he? Is he alright? Did he wake up?" Chloe reached out and placed her hand on his, squeezing. He was babbling, and we'd never get any answers if he didn't shut up long enough for the doctor to talk.

"Mr. Kent," the older man greeted, his face tired and withdrawn, "Mr. Luthor still hasn't woken up, but it may do him good to hear a friendly voice. His father was just here a little while ago, and I'm no stranger to the relationship between the two." Now there's a one-sided conversation I would have liked to have heard, Chloe thought. Lionel may have a lot of people fooled that he's seen the error of his ways, and has become a better man for it, but he hasn't fooled this chick.

Lex she could believe could change. Lionel, on the other hand, was a completely different story. Now, she may be biased in this assumption seeing as to how he tried to have her killed and all, but it had nothing to do with that. It had more to do with the fact that Lex wouldn't even be the way he is if it hadn't been for his father being the exceptional role model he is.

She must have lost track of the conversation between Clark and the overstressed doctor, because they were both looking at her as though they should book an adjacent room for her across from Lex.

"Are you coming, Chloe?" Clark asked her, for what was probably the fifth time.

"Yeah, of course, sorry. A little recreational thinking," Chloe apologized, smiling up at Clark and the doctor. Clark smiled back at her, shaking his head. They continued along their course after Dr. Hiedman went on his way. Before they could reach for the door handle, a voice yelled at them from down the hall.

"Hey, guys wait up!" Lana nearly yelled as she picked up her pace down the hall.

"Geesh, they give personal information out to anyone here, don't they?" Chloe growled. Why was Lana here? Didn't she have a hair appointment to go to, or something?

"Chloe…" Clark warned, giving her a stern look that he almost pulled off. His head snapped back up to grin at Lana. As she reached them, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I was at the Talon when I heard what happened," she explained, squeezing him tightly, "I can't believe that Mason guy went all crazy on Lex like that. How's he doing?" Although she was certain Clark believed in Lana's sincerity, Chloe knew better. She was only here so she could be in the know. If Lex happens to wake up while she's here, she'll no doubt think she was the key to his recovery. It took an insane amount of willpower to not roll her eyes straight out of their sockets.

Clark explained what was going on as Chloe put on a pleasant face and waited impatiently for them to hurry it up with the lovey dovies and get this show on the road. She was curious to actually see how bad a shape Lex was in for herself. After a few more moments of tender looks and nauseating 'I love yous', they went inside.

Lex looked horrible. Not as horrible as she'd thought, but still cringe worthy none the less. He must have a wicked gash on his head, but for now it was covered up under the deep layers of gauze wrapped securely around his head. She couldn't tell the extent of his injuries where the rest of his body was concerned because it was covered up by a thick cashmere blanket by the looks of it. Clark had told her on the way over that he had a couple of cracked bones, and quite a few bruises. He had some tubes coming out of his arms, and a larger one coming out of his mouth, which Chloe tried to not focus on too much. He was slightly pale, but he looked comfortable.

I thought hospital beds were supposed be stiff and tortuous? Lex must have had this one custom made, and stored for instances such as these. It was larger and thicker than the average cot, and Lex's motionless body seemed to melt into it. The room itself was even nicer, and that's saying something. A leather couch sat along one wall, and a flat screen TV, twice as big at the rest of hospitals', sat on a wooden entertainment center. An article was already forming itself in the recesses of her mind. 'Lavish Luthor room at expense of dying patients.' Nah. But, she'd think up something good, she always does.

"Oh, Lex," Lana sighs, grabbing Lex's hand while never releasing Clarks' with her other, "He looks so peaceful, doesn't he?" Clark nods, looking at anything but the man resting before him. Chloe knew he was thinking the same thing she was. It wasn't the best idea to have Lana here if Lex woke up and started immediately blabbing about what he saw. She was more scared of Lana learning the truth than of Lex.

"He'll pull through this," she sniffs. 'Oh, pulease,' thought Chloe.

"He's strong, and been through much worse," she continued on in that monotonous murmur of hers. She knows she shouldn't be so hard on her, but it's hard to help it sometimes. Chloe hated it when she butted in and tried to take control of a situation. She didn't need to be everyone's little tag along cheerleader.

"Clark, why don't you say something to him," Lana asked, sending puppy dogs eyes his way, still never letting go of either of their hands. For some reason, this irked Chloe even more than her incessant droning. Hold Clark's hand, yeah, that's just fine, she didn't care. But, she was pretty sure that if Lex were awake, he wouldn't be allowing Lana to coddle him like that. At least, she hoped he wouldn't.

"Hey, Lex, buddy, it's Clark" he began, looking nervous and uncomfortable. Chloe felt bad for him. What was he supposed to say to someone who could quite possibly destroy his entire world? "Um, we're all here for you, you know? Just take your time getting better, and then I'll be here when you wake up." Real subtle, Clark.

"Yeah, Lex," Lana went on, taking charge of the conversation once again, "And, I'll be here. It's Lana, of course. And, don't worry about the Talon; I've got everything under control there. And, we'll all be rooting for you to make a full recovery," then she added, looking pointedly at me and my lack of coddling, "Even Chloe." Then, she yelped. Seriously, it sounded like a little dog had gotten its tail stuck in the door.

"He moved!" she said, staring down at him in awe, "His hand twitched in mine as I was talking. He must be responding to us, Clark. Let's keep talking to him."

Chloe couldn't take much more of this. "Look, Lana, I highly doubt a twitch of the hand is him responding to us. It more likely has to do with his hand losing circulation due to how hard you're holding…" She had planned on going into more detail as to how ineffective this all was, when Lex's head slowly rotated her way, ending up facing her. His eyes were still closed, but his eyelids were fluttering.

They all stopped what they were doing, and watched. It was a minute before they even breathed, it seemed. Lex remained unconscious, and his eyes began to still. Lana talked to him a little more, even Clark. But, Chloe stayed silent, watching the exchanges without comment. It was so weird to see him lying there, unable to respond to anything, to not be able to smirk when someone (Lana) said something that might be construed as self-indulgent, or to even rip his hand out of her never-ending grip.

Throughout it all, Lex didn't 'respond' to them anymore. Lana eventually let go of his hand, and her and Clark began to discuss what they would be doing later today. As Clark and Lana kept looking into one another's eyes, and seeking condolences for how hard this was on _them_, Chloe found herself at a loss for what to do. Walking closer to the bed, she glanced down at his hand lying limply on his stomach. On impulse, she reached out and enclosed it in her own hands, rubbing small circles over the back of it.

"Now look who's holding his hand, Chloe," Lana said sweetly, smiling at her before turning back to Clark. He just grinned at Chloe encouragingly as she glared at her, and went back to his conversation with Lana. Chloe was about to say the hell with this, and just walk out on them. But, then Lex's hand squeezed hers.

It didn't twitch, it didn't contract and release, it wasn't for only a moment. He gripped her hand tightly, and he held it. At first she thought about yanking her hand away, but something stopped her. It might have been the little crease that appeared between his brows, or the tiny sigh that couldn't seem to escape his lips. It might have even had something to do with the fact that the feel of his hand wrapped around hers wasn't altogether unpleasant. Actually, it was very pleasant, and she felt herself tighten her hold on his.

Regardless of the reason, though, she held on. After a few minutes, his grasp began to loosen, and his face relaxed. As his hand went completely limp in hers, she stroked a few more circles into it before releasing. Clark and Lana were saying that they were going to go catch lunch together, and she felt uncomfortable staying there by herself. She didn't let Clark and Lana know what had happened. If they had happened to look over at the two of them, all they would have seen was Chloe trying to comfort Lex in some small way.

She had no intention of getting Lana started up again by announcing that Lex had reacted to her. Chloe and Clark together probably wouldn't be able to drag her out of there. And, Chloe had no intention of leaving her alone with Lex. She kept telling herself that it was because she didn't want Lana to be there alone when Lex woke up so he wouldn't spill to her that he knew about Clark. But, as she glanced back at Lex before closing the door, seeing him lie there so peacefully against his pillows, she remembered the feel of his hand wrapped around hers, and she began to wonder…


	3. Chapter 3 Secret Little Visits

A/N: I've rated this Mature just to be on the safe side. I'm don't want to cross any lines, and I eventually plan on some adult content coming into play.

It had been a week since Lex was admitted to the hospital. He still hadn't responded to any of the doctor's treatments. Chloe let Dr. Hiedman know about Lex's reaction to her first visit, and he said that sometimes happens in coma patients. He told her it would be beneficial to his recovery if they visited him as often as possible. Clark was against anything to do with his recovery, but Lana wouldn't let him back out of it. She pulled the whole, 'I know you've had differences in the past, but Lex would do it for you,' bull-oney.

So every day after school they all stopped by to see him. Even Mr. and Mrs. Kent, though much to the detriment of Mr. Kent. Lois made a few appearances, too. She was just as stubborn as Clark when it came to Lex, but she did it for Chloe. She didn't want her to be around him by herself, unconscious or not.

Little did Lois know, or anyone else for that matter, that she happened to be Mr. Lex Luthor's number one visitor. The day after her first visit, she'd woken up extra early, and instead of drinking her coffee at the Talon before school, she drove over to the hospital on a whim. Well, not really a whim, per se, she just didn't want to endure an entire hour of 'Lana talk.'

At first the nurses told her it was too early for visitors, but she was able to persuade them with her innate manipulative skills. Another advantage was the fact that one of the nurses had been on duty yesterday when she was here, so she assumed Chloe was a friend. If she only knew.

She sat next to Lex in one of the comfy armchairs by his bed. She didn't say much, only a small hello and goodbye. Usually she simply sat there and enjoyed her coffee and the silence, his unspoken presence soothing. Occasionally, she would talk to him, telling him to not get a big head over the fact that she visited him so often. She just needed some time away from all that was Smallville.

Lana, with her constant awing over Clark. Clark, with his relentless worry over Lex, and unceasing worship of Lana. Lois and her good hearted, yet overbearing, attempts to cheer her up lately. There was no one else she could go to who would just let her sit and not be bombarded by questions, suggestions, and requests. Lex didn't even know she was there. So, it worked out nicely for them both.

She would leave in time to get to school, and then come back with her friends afterwards, and sometimes come back again when they left, homework in tow. The nurses never let them know about her extra visits, for which she was grateful. She could have explained it away to Clark by telling him she was keeping an extra eye on him in case he woke up. But, the rest of them… They'd come up with their own assumptions, regardless of what she said.

So, these little secret visits were slowly becoming the highlight of her day. Especially when Lex would make some small movement in response to her voice, or her hand on his. Yeah, that's right; she indulged in a little hand holding every now and then. But, again, it was beneficial to them both. His reactions never exceeded those on the first visit, but they were still encouraging. A modest squeeze of his hand, a small moan. Sometimes his heart rate would even speed up a little when she first said hello, then calm back down as she sat there.

She wasn't as bold when the others were with her, like they were now. Clark and Lana were sitting on the couch together as Mrs. Kent was straightening up the already smooth blanket that Lex was wrapped in. Lois was sitting on the edge of her armchair, the one beside the bed Chloe always chose to sit in. No one has ever asked her why, thankfully. Lana already had her turn at grief stricken employee of the month. Clark had given him a rundown of what was going on in the outside world, as if he knew himself.

"Chloe, dear," Mrs. Kent began, "Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? I rarely see you anymore. Lana's basically living with us, it seems. And Lois is always around when I pull something out of the oven," she jokes, glancing at both girls fondly. Lois laughs, but doesn't take offense to something that can easily be proven too true.

"She's right, Chlo" Lois chips in, "Where have been lately? I hardly see you anymore, and I'm your cousin. Working on a hot lead? Trying to keep me in the dark till it's in black and white?"

"No, no hot leads. I've just been busy lately, working on the Torch, keeping up with all the homework this year. Regular stuff, you know?" she finished, hoping no one heard the slight hitch in her voice.

"Chloe, I've got the same homework load you do, and if I can keep up with it I know you can," Clark added, finally focusing on something other than Lana.

"Oh, oh!" Lana squeaked, "Is it a boy?" Her eyebrows wiggled as she giggled into her hand. Clark was all ears now, it seemed. He was staring at her waiting for an answer, an odd expression on his face.

"Chloe!" Lois reprimanded, slapping her on the arm, ow, "You've got a new guy and you didn't even tell me? That hurts." She gave her the pout face that used to be so effective when they were younger, and even more so now. Mrs. Kent didn't say anything; she merely went back to adjusting Lex's bed.

Chloe's face was red now, she knew she wasn't seeing anybody, but she hated the fact that they were interrogating her like this. She was the one who asked the questions around here, not the other way around. Letting out a breath, she said, "Look, guys, there is no guy. I've just been keeping to myself lately. It's no big deal, okay. Let's all just calm down and…" as she was defending herself, her eyes unknowingly raked over Lex's prone form on the bed. As she almost finished her little speech, her eyes came to rest on his face. That's when she noticed his eyes were open. And he was staring straight back at her.


	4. Chapter 4 Memory Loss

His eyes stayed glued to hers, even as everyone else was yelling for the doctor, or a nurse, or a priest in Lois's case. Something about an exorcism, Chloe wasn't for sure. It occurred to her that she should be scrambling just as everyone else was, but she couldn't seem to move. She could feel Clark's weighty presence right beside her, but she chose to ignore it. She knew he was anxious. He'd been hoping Lex wouldn't wake up at all, or at least not when there was a room full of people who didn't know about his secret.

As the nurses rushed in, Lex reluctantly focused on what they were doing. He fleetingly looked at every other person in the room, then his eyes found Chloe once again, and she started at what she saw in those eyes. Fear. A pit formed in her stomach. She wanted nothing more than to grab his hand and not let go. But Dr. Hiedman entered the room then, and it was time for everyone to leave while they removed the feeding tube, and checked him over.

Chloe followed the others out the door, glancing back at Lex one last time. The doctor was explaining what they were about to do, but Lex wasn't paying attention. His eyes still on Chloe, pleading, when one of the nurses shut the door in her face. Chloe felt a single tear slide down her face. She quickly wiped it away as the others converged to discuss what would happen now. They decided to wait it out in the waiting room.

As Clark tried to convince the others that it might be a good idea if they all went home and let Lex recuperate a little before visiting him, Chloe thought about the look in Lex's eyes as she had left. He had looked so vulnerable, and it broke her heart to leave him like that when he so clearly didn't want her to. This kind of freaked her out a little. If he was needing comfort and security, why not latch onto Mrs. Kent, or, ugh, Lana? Then, a thought popped into her mind, making her nauseous.

What if they were wrong when they said people in a coma wouldn't remember what was said to them when they were asleep? She had never said anything embarrassing while she'd visited him, but what if he knew she'd spent so much of her time with him over this past week? One word answer. Awkward. Horrible. Damaging. Okay, so that was three words, but she was too upset to worry about her inability to add right now.

That would explain why he had wanted her to stay, because she had been there for him when he otherwise would have been alone. She was pulled out of her reverie when Lois grabbed her arm and yanked her out of her seat.

"What is up with you?" Lois asks her, watching her solemn expression change to surprise.

"Nothing, just tired," Chloe lies, "What's wrong? Can we go in now?"

"No," Lois pouts, jabbing her thumb in Clark's direction, "_Mr. Kent_ over there is kicking us out. He says that we can all come back tomorrow to see Lex. As if we all want to anyway. I did my duty; I played Nurse Betty to that little rich boy all week. I'm gonna head on to Metropolis for a weekend of well deserved fun. Wanna join?" She lifts her eyebrows nearly to her hairline in anticipation of a positive response.

"I'm sorry, Lois, I'd love to, but I just have too much going on right now," Chloe knew she saw right through that, so she plowed on, "And, you know Clark. He's going to want me to go with him tomorrow to see Lex. I can't just bail on him because it's the weekend."

"Chloe, cut the crap," Lois says, looking her square in the eye, "If you've got someone else to take care of this weekend, of the guy variety I mean, not the Kent variety, then just spill it. You know I won't tell. Wait, you know what? Don't tell me. I'm just going to assume that you have a man, and he's either too revolting to introduce to me, or else too yum yum yummy that you're afraid I'll steal him away. Which you know I would never do, but still. Let's just leave it at that. You okay here, cause I'm gonna hightail it out of here before Smallville changes his mind?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll be fine," she assures her, mentally wiping the imaginary sweat off her brow, "I'm going to head out in just a minute."

As she watched her cousin walk towards the exit, another hand wrapped around her arm, this one easily identifiable.

"Chloe, I'm going to take Mom and Lana home real fast," Clark whispered, giving her the full Clark Kent sultry farm boy stare that she used to tremble over, "Can you stay here till I get back, just in case, you know, Lex has any revelations?"

"Go ahead, I'll stay," she sank back down into her seat as the three left through the same door Lois departed through just a minute ago. She would have offered to take them home herself, but she didn't want to spend any more quality alone time with Lana than she absolutely had to. It seemed that no sooner had they gone out the door than Dr. Hiedman walked up to her, his expression slightly grim. As she slowly stood up, she felt a small jolt go through her as she saw the good doctor's face. Oh, no. Lex.

" Is he all right? Did something happen? Where is he? Why aren't you in there with him?" Chloe started ranting uncontrollably until he held up his hand for her to be silent.

"Miss Sullivan," he greeted, his eyes growing weary, "Lex's vitals are all okay. He can speak, though not well. And, he's awake; however he may not remain that way for long. It usually takes coma patients several days, or even weeks before they can remain conscious for any specific length of time. And, we're not sure how extensive the damage is, but it seems he has some memory loss. It may go away within a few days, but only time will tell."

"Wait, wait, wait," Chloe cut in, a light shining at the end of her tunnel, "What do you mean 'memory loss'?"

"Well, he doesn't know who he is at all. He doesn't recognize his name, or any number of other things we asked him about. He can tell you what year it is, and who the president is. But, he says he doesn't remember any of the people in the room with him, he couldn't even recall where he lived. The loss is very sketchy, and seems to only center around personal experiences and familiarities. I'm not an expert on the subject, but one's being flown in as we speak. Mr. Luthor's father learned of his son's newfound condition and called the doctor personally himself. He should be arriving somewhat later tonight, and then we'll know more."

Chloe nodded as though she understood what he was saying. All she really understood was that Clark was safe for now, and so was she. Lex's earlier irrationalization that he needed her was simply because he didn't know her, he didn't know anybody. Wow, so Lex didn't know he was a gabillionaire who had more power than all the greek gods put together. Chloe wonders if that famous smirk of his has been lost along with everything else.

"Miss Sullivan, Miss Sullivan!" he nearly shouted, snapping his fingers in front of her face, she really needed to put a leash on her inner thoughts, "As I was saying, he may fall asleep again soon. So, I'd head in there now before the chance is gone to be with him today. I know you too are close, and I don't want to delay you any longer. If you or Lex need me, let one of the nurses know, and I'll be on my way."

He patted her shoulder, then turned around and walked away. She was left wondering what in the world she was supposed to do. She needed to get in there and find out just how efficient this memory loss thing had been. On the other hand, she was scared to death to be around him when she had no idea what to expect. The real Lex she could handle, she'd handled him before on several occasions. But, this Lex was supposedly stripped bare of all his authority, of everything that made him a formidable opponent.

She flipped out her cell, and was about to call Clark to ask him what he wanted her to do(better to have him make the decision than her), when one of the nurses, Claudia, strolled up to her, a smile lighting her round face.

"Mr. Luthor is asking for an audience with the small blonde girl that was in his room when he woke up."

Her phone made a distinct cracking sound as it fell to the tiled floor.


	5. Chapter 5 Misinterpretation

As she was lead down the familiar hallway, an all too recognizable feeling began to work its way throughout her body. Panic. She couldn't help it. Why would he want to see her, and immediately on top of that? Her mind ran through a few hundred different scenarios in her head, wondering how this would turn out. Amazingly enough, there were quite a few that involved more hand holding.

'Get a grip, Chloe!', she shouted to herself. This is not the time to be fantasizing about pleasant feelings, especially since that door has closed. Lex might not remember who he is at this point, but he will eventually, and she didn't need to give him any more leverage over her than she already had, what with knowing Clark's secret and all.

The nurse, Claudia, came to a stop in front of Lex's closed door, smiled knowingly at her, then left. Chloe stood there for a moment, collecting herself. You can do this, you can do this, you can do this. The mantra kept repeating itself in her head, as it had on numerous other occasions when she'd almost lost her nerve. She placed her hand on the handle, and was about to turn it when…

"Chloe!" Clark shouted, jogging at an acceptable pace towards her, "Mom said she'd take Lana home for me. Lana wasn't too happy, but I convinced her to go and told her I'd come by and see her afterwards to let her know how things went. Is he awake, are they allowing visitors now?" He glanced at her hand wrapped around the door's handle as he spoke.

Deciding it wasn't necessary to tell him Lex had asked for her specifically, she simply nodded and said, "Yeah, he's awake, but Clark, there's more." She proceeded to explain what little the doctor had told her, taking note that Clark began to visibly relax after she informed him of Lex's amnesia.

"So, he doesn't remember any of us?" Clark asked, then added, "I know this sounds horrible, but at least that gives us more time to figure out what to do." He looks down awkwardly, avoiding her gaze.

"Don't feel bad, Clark," Chloe consoles, reaching out and gently shaking his arm, "I thought the same thing."

Nodding, Clark looks back up at Chloe, and then notices her hand is still on the doorknob. Raising an eyebrow, he says, "Were you planning on going in without me?"

Attempting to wipe the guilty look off her face, without luck, she quickly releases the handle, and shoots him a mischievous smile, "No, no, no. I just thought this would be the perfect opportunity to get that exclusive I've always wanted. I know he won't be able to give me an authentic interview, what with the memory loss, but it'll be an interesting article, to say the least."

Clark grins back at her, taking her word for it immediately, allowing Chloe to breathe a nearly audible sigh of relief. "You don't mind taking a rain check on that, do you?" Clark asks, reaching past her for the door.

Chloe simply shrugs her shoulders, and hides behind Clark as he makes his way inside. Lex looks a million times better than he did earlier this afternoon. His face has more color, and the gigantic tube that had been jutting out of his throat was gone. His shoulders were somewhat hunched, and his arms were wrapped around his legs, giving him the impression of a small child, and he was sitting in front of an elaborate tray of delicacies. Lex had been rocking slightly back and forth, but he stopped when they walked in. His head slowly looked up as Chloe shut the door behind them.

Although she was still, for the most part, hidden behind her hulking best friend, as she turns back Chloe nevertheless manages to see the look of disappointment on Lex's face as he sees Clark. His body tenses, and he appears to size him up, his eyes burning with a thousand questions. Chloe can't see what Clark's doing, but Lex's position never wavers.

Already fed up with the showdown, Chloe steps around Clark, and tries to break the tension, "So, Luthor, you gonna drink that?" She points to the steaming cup of coffee on his tray, sitting next to a cup of milk, water, and something that closely resembles tea. His eyes locked onto hers as soon as she was in full view. Lex visibly relaxed his posture as he saw her. His arms fell to his sides, and he sat up a little straighter. He shakes his head slowly, taking her in with his eyes. Not in a sexual way, but almost as if he was trying very hard to place her in his mind. Those eyes skimmed over her legs and waist, quickly raced up the rest of her body, and then landed back on her face. Her hand shook slightly as she reached for the coffee.

He watched as she picked up the steaming mug, and warmed her hands with it. He almost smiled as she inhaled the scent before taking a sip. Chloe tried very hard to ignore the stares she was getting from both men. Clark was looking back and forth between the two of them, an air of confusion clouding his eyes. Chloe decided to distance herself from them, so she went and sat on the leather couch, which was the farthest piece of furniture from the bed. Lex continued to stare at her curiously, paying no mind to the boy standing right in front of him.

Clark, deciding that Lex wasn't going to speak first, begins,"So, Lex. Are you feeling okay? Dr. Hiedman said that you're having trouble remembering some things."

Lex hesitantly tore his gaze from Chloe's face, and finally noticed Clark was still in the room. He nodded his head, and continued to stare him down. Clark shifted uncomfortably in front of him.

"Do you remember me? I'm Clark Kent," he kept shifting his position, going from one foot to the other, Chloe wished he would stop. Lex still had the same expression on his face, a combination of confusion and annoyance. Clark threw a desperate look her way, pleading with his eyes. Yeah, way to take control of the situation, Chloe thought to herself. Never send an alien to do a woman's job.

"Clark, take a seat," she commanded, watching Lex out of the corner of her eye, "I know exactly who you are, and you're still making me nervous. Imagine how he feels." Clark tossed an apologetic smile towards Lex, then proceeded to take a seat right besides Chloe, which she should have expected. What she couldn't have expected was Lex's fleeting reaction. His eyebrows rose towards the heavens, then his face shifted into an expression Chloe couldn't quite put a name to. It was very brief, so brief, in fact, that it was gone before Chloe could really determine if she'd actually seen it or not.

"Well, Lex, let me give you the rundown," Chloe said, deciding she had better take the reins here, "This is Clark, you two have been friends since you moved to Smallville to run a plant for your dad. And, I'm Chloe. I'm sure the doctor filled you in on your condition, and hopefully the more qualified doctor in this field will be able to give us a little more information. Any questions?" She said all this very matter of factly, when in reality she wished she had volunteered to take Lana home herself.

Lex paid Chloe his full attention throughout her entire speech. When she was finished, he reached for the cup of water, and slowly took a drink. When he spoke, his voice was slightly hoarse, "How do I know you? Are we friends, too? Or, are we dating…?"

Chloe had just taken a drink out of her own mug, so when she started coughing, it sprayed out everywhere like you see on tv. She tried to compose herself, but no such luck. Clark was laughing silently beside her, and she sent him a death glare that could have scorched things more effectively than his laser vision.

Once she'd gotten control of herself, she spluttered, "No! God, no! We're just friends. Actually, I'm really Clark's friend, and only yours through association." She was going to end it on that impersonal note, but a hint of pain flashed through his eyes, so she added, "Don't get me wrong, I'd like to be better friends, but, what with your ever expanding business, and my never-ending journalistic endeavors, there's hardly the time."

He wouldn't meet her gaze as she spoke, so Chloe had no idea if she had repaired what damage she had inflicted. It was silent for a few moments, then Lex asked, "Who else was in here when I awoke? Were they friends, too?"

Since he'd finally stopped staring at Chloe, she felt more comfortable when she answered, "Clark's mom was here, Martha. And the two bombshells were Lana and Lois."

"Bombshells?" he asked, his gaze meeting hers once again, while his eyebrows scrunched together, as if the word was foreign to him.

"Yeah, bombshells. The two attractive, eye-catching brunettes. Lois is my cousin, she's the more, um," Chloe paused, trying to find the right word, "the more forceful of the two. And, Lana is Clark's girlfriend."

"So, you're not Clark's girlfriend?" Lex asks her directly, suddenly absorbed again. He asks it with such intensity that it throws Chloe off track.

"No, Chloe's not my girlfriend," Clark intervenes, saving Chloe from inevitable embarrassment, "We're friends. Best friends, you could say. So, now that we're all introduced. Maybe you could let us know what you _do_ remember."

Lex shrugs, leaning back against the fluffy pillows, his strength fading away. "I remember how to read, and write, and other extraneous things. But, I can't seem to recall any of you. Or, any of the things the doctor asked me. For instance, where I live, what my name is, or who I am in general."

Chloe felt horrible sitting all the way over here with Clark, while Lex looked so abandoned lying there. She tried to squish these thoughts down with an iron fist, but they refused to be squished. She hated feeling such sympathy for a man who probably wouldn't give her a second thought if she were in the same situation. Lex resumed his silence, and that made it all the more unbearable to stand. Where was the man with the insatiable thirst for knowledge that she had come to know. Chloe threw a pointed look at Clark, nodding her head in Lex's direction, and mouthing the words 'Say something.'

Clark took a deep breath, and gave Chloe an exasperated glare, "Look, Lex. Don't worry about it. It'll come to you when you're ready. You have reason to be a little out of it right now. And, you won't be alone in this. We're all gonna help you as much as we can." He gave him one of his mega watt country boy grins, and Lex responded with a small smile, but remained quiet.

It was Clark's turn to give Chloe that same look, his eyes pointing her towards Lex, his lips mouthing the words 'Your turn.' Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she said, "Yeah, of course. We'll all pitch in. Clark's mom and Lana can nurse you back to health. Lois can buy you a bottle of scotch," she laughed, "Clark and his dad will help you with all the physical therapy crap. And, I will do my best to remind you of your inquisitive nature, and introduce you to a delightful little addiction that will get you back on your feet in no time…Coffee," she finished, tipping her now empty mug in his direction. Once she stopped talking, a familiar smirk lit his features, and a quite unfamiliar feeling erupted within Chloe.


	6. Chapter 6 Small Goodbye

A/N: I don't know if I'll be able to update as often as I've been able to. It's just that the words keep coming to me. So, if I lag behind in uploading, I'm sorry. I hope you like how it's going. Let me know if you do. Enjoy...

A nurse came in as the smirk faded away, which Chloe was eternally grateful for. Nurse Claudia told them that Lex needed his rest, and that they could come back tomorrow. As she said this she winked at Chloe.

They both said goodbye, and Lex watched them as they walked out the door. Chloe knew she was going to have to endure a lengthy conversation with Clark over the whole Lex situation, but all she really wanted to do was be by herself. What she wouldn't do to be able to come back here after they left, and sit beside Lex again while he slept.

As they walked down the corridor, Chloe was bombarded by questions within her own mind. When had the feelings of comfort and solace morphed into something else? Since when did Chloe Sullivan care about Lex Luthor enough to be pleased with the fact that she had brought out in him a characteristic trait? Since when could a small facial expression awaken in her a feeling she hadn't felt since middle school?

'Stop it, stop it, stop it!', she mentally yelled at herself. There were no feelings, at least not beyond those of a mere friend. She was Lex's friend. He was her friend. Regardless of what she'd fleetingly felt for a few insignificant moments before, she _had not_ and _was not_ falling for Lex. She was much too smart for that. So, she would simply shove those questions into the back of her mind, and deal with that can of worms at a much later date. Perhaps December 30, 2030. That sounds like a good day. I'll keep it open on my schedule.

Before Chloe could continue on with her internal turmoil, Clark interrupted her train of thought. "So, that was interesting," he commented, glancing sideways at Chloe as they walked side by side towards the exit.

"Oh, yeah, what parts?" Chloe asked, "Cause all I really recall are awkward introductions and false reassurances." Chloe wasn't in the mood to have this conversation with Clark right now. She could already guess everything he was gonna say, and she already had all the appropriate responses worked out in her head. Of course, that just went to show how off her game she was right now, because she hadn't anticipated his comeback.

"I was talking about how Lex seemed to latch onto you," Clark observed, coming to a stop as they left the hospital, throwing Chloe off track, "It was like I wasn't even in the room. You had to have noticed it. Even you were acting weird. Since when are you nice to Lex, anyway?" Clark was looking at her as if he had never seen her before. It was making her thoroughly uncomfortable. And pissed off.

"Are you serious? You're actually getting onto me for being _nice_. I thought you were all about kindness and compassion?" she accused, her cheeks flushing with angry heat, "Lex is lying in the hospital, he doesn't know who he is or what he's done. It wouldn't be fair if I was cruel to someone who had no idea why they deserved that kind of treatment. Besides, I figured it would be in our best interests to stay on his good side until we can get this whole memory thing sorted out." She intentionally left out the awkwardness that was Lex's newfound interest in her. Which had not gone unnoticed by her, either.

"Geez, chill out, Chlo," Clark said, raising his hands in front of him, "I'm not angry with you. I'm glad you were there. You did really well, a lot better than I did. I just don't know how to act around him right now. Part of me wants to feel sorry for him. But, the larger part can't help but be cautious. Despite the fact that he's lost his memory, he's still Lex. The same Lex who now has the knowledge to destroy everything I've worked so hard for. I'm sorry I jumped on you, but it felt weird in there. Like something was going on that I was left out of."

The sad dog eyes came out as he spoke, which almost made Chloe angry all over again. How dare he, on top of everything else, have the power to melt hearts with that look? Though she'd had no intention of comforting Clark before this little exchange, it seemed she was going to have to if Clark was going to have any peace of mind.

"Look, Clark, I'm sorry, too," she began, giving him a small smile. "It's just been a long day, I guess. We will figure this out, though. It may take Lex regaining his memory before we realize what to do, but we'll fix this. We always do," she gave him a winning smile, "And, don't worry about Lex and his newfound fixation with yours truly. I'm sure it has nothing to do with me, and more to do with the fact that he was kinda scared of the enormous testosterone filled teenage boy that barged into his room. You just wait, he'll be latching onto Lana and Lois the next time they visit," Chloe joked, internally cringing at the thought as she watched Clark outwardly flinch at the notion.

"Now, I gotta go and work on some much neglected homework," Chloe lied, hoping Clark was too devastated by the idea of Lex wanting Lana to pay her too much attention, "You should go and let your lady know what's going on."

"Yeah, you're right," he murmured, already walking away, "I'll see you later, Chloe. Give me a call if you need me."

She turned and started walking in the direction of her car. She didn't bother to tell Clark goodbye, he wouldn't notice, anyway. She was feeling very small and insignificant as she unlocked the car door, and tossed her purse inside. Before she could climb in after it, she heard her name called once again today.

She recognized Nurse Claudia jogging towards her across the parking lot. Looking slightly flushed as she came to a stop in front of her, she simply handed her a piece of paper, gave her another one of those playful winks, then spun back towards the hospital. Chloe just watched as she entered through the doors without a backwards glance.

She sat down behind the wheel, and closed her door before opening the tiny note in her shaking hands.

It wasn't a long note. Just three little words. But, it was enough to put a small smile back on Chloe's face as she drove home.

_Goodbye, Chloe_

_Lex._


	7. Chapter 7 Requests

It had been well after midnight when Chloe fell asleep that night. Homework was partly responsible, but it was mostly due to a highly creative imagination. Her stupid teenage hormones were to blame for all her romanticizing. She tried, valiantly and unsuccessfully, to block these images from her head, but to no avail. All she could think about was that mindless, hairless, ruthless creature lounging in a hospital bed that was more comfortable than her own.

It infuriated her that she was wasting her time fantasizing about someone who was so clearly out of her league in every way imaginable. Even in his current state of mind, he would never find her more desirable than, say, Lana, Lois, or probably even Mrs. Kent. Not that she herself was unappealing. Chloe knew she was vaguely attractive, but she was also brash, pushy, and critical, and a whole lot of other things that outweighed her pleasing physical appearance.

When she did finally drift off to sleep, her mind was not content to let her rest in peace. So, when she woke the next morning, she was even more restless than before. Normally, she would have taken this time to go and sit with Lex to relax, but now that he was awake it was no longer an option.

As she stopped to fully appreciate that, a bottomless chasm of despair opened up and swallowed her whole. She hadn't realized how much she had come to rely on those hushed visits. And, now that her mind was filled with more turmoil than typical, the fact that she had no one to vent these feelings to, least of all the one she was feeling these feelings for, well it managed to bring her down to a whole new level of misery.

After she showered and dressed, she stood in the middle of her bedroom, wondering what to do next. Deciding that a steaming cup of her favorite obsession would be just the thing to turn her day around, she headed to the door to make a trip to the Talon. Before she could make it out to her car, though, the phone rang. Chloe glanced at it, considering letting the answering machine pick it up. But, after the third ring, against her better judgment, she picked it up herself.

"Hello?" Chloe answered, wishing she had taken a peek at the caller id first. Ugh, if it was some telemarketer…

"Hi,"a pleasant voice said, "This is Mrs. Carpenter, from Smallville Medical Center. I'm calling on behalf of Dr. Hiedman. May I speak to a Miss Chloe Sullivan, please?"

"This is her," Chloe responded hesitantly, unsure of where this was going.

"I'm sorry to bother you so early, but Dr. Hiedman would like for you to come down to the hospital as soon as you can," she continued.

"Why? Is something wrong with Lex? Has his condition gotten worse?" Chloe asked hastily.

The woman on the other end assured her quickly, "No. His condition hasn't changed. But, Mr. Luthor has requested to see you, and Dr. Hiedman is optimistic about this. Should I let the doctor know you're on your way?"

"He asked to see _me_?" Chloe asked, allowing every ounce of skepticism to seep into her voice. This was too weird, even by Smallville standards.

"Yes, he has," Mrs. Carpenter said, a smile evident in her voice, "Frequently."

"Um," Chloe wasn't sure what to do. Every fiber in her being was on fire at the thought of Lex asking for her. But just as suddenly a torrent of ice water rushed through her. What if he remembered? What if he wanted to see her only to throw in her face the fact that he knew enough now to bring both Clark and her to their knees? Regardless, she knew she couldn't just avoid this, and bringing Clark into this was totally out of the picture. He'd only make things worse.

"Tell him I'm on my way," Chloe confirmed, setting the phone back in its cradle. She glanced down at her wardrobe, and then rushed back to her room. She was on the road fifteen minutes later in one of her much more flattering blouses that clung to her like a second skin. She fully accepted the fact that Lex would never like her like that, but it still didn't hurt to help her chances by showing him what he was missing out on.

As a rule, she would usually have a plan in place for situations such as these. And this was no exception. If he did know about Clark, then she would do all she could to instill the fear of god into him if he threatened to go public. She didn't really think that would be necessary, though. If anything, he would be more concerned with using Clark for his own sinister purposes.

After pulling into the parking lot, she glanced into the mirror one last time, then headed inside. After announcing she was there to see Dr. Hiedman, she waited in the waiting room for him to meet with her. She didn't wait long. He arrived a few minutes later, smiling awkwardly.

"Miss Sullivan," he greeted, extending his hand. She returned the salutation. "I'm sorry to bother you so early," he apologized, "But, Mr. Luthor has been quite persistent in requesting your presence. He seems to feel a certain amount of familiarity when it comes to you. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up, but I think this is a step in the right direction. Now, I don't know the extent of your and his relationship, but regardless, it may help if you try and interact with him as much as possible. We don't want to force his memories on him. But, you may be able to help him remember on his own, seeing as to how he already senses a connection to you."

Chloe was stunned that the good doctor seemed to think that she could help Lex to remember his past. And, at the same time, was internally laughing at how Clark would feel about the fact that she could help Lex recall the night he discovered Clark's powers. This was a lopsided world, indeed.

"I know you visited him often when he was in a coma, and I'm hoping you'll continue to do so now. I'm sure you're just as anxious as everyone else for Lex to recover his memory," he smiled as Chloe nodded faintly. "Good. I haven't been in to see him since I had Mrs. Carpenter call you, and I'm not sure if anyone's told him you're here yet so I'll let you surprise him." And, with that he walked away to probably bully someone else into doing his job for him.

Still not sure whether this was just some sort of sick joke on Lex's part, she began to walk to his room. As she was going over how best to tackle this possible trick, she wondered if maybe he did still have amnesia, and could, in fact, remember her to some degree. That in itself was enough to produce a delightful little sensation in the pit of her stomach. She again tried to squash this feeling down as she turned the doorknob to Lex's room.

He was propped up against his pillows, staring down at his hands as they lay folded in front of him. At the sound of the door opening, he glanced up hopefully. At least that was how Chloe would have described the look. His face seemed to become animated and alert once he saw it was her. She smiled hesitantly and closed the door behind her.

She shifted from foot to foot, much as Clark had before. Once she realized what she was doing she stopped. It must have seemed hilarious because Lex laughed quietly.

"You don't have to be nervous," he said, although he himself seemed more nervous than her. He wasn't fidgeting like she was, but his stillness reminded her of a trapped animal. "Won't you sit down? I don't bite."

She eyed the couch, but opted for her chair beside his bed. Better to not seem frightened, she thought to herself, 'show no fear' and all that. She took a seat, turned the chair to face his bed, and propped one foot under her so she could meet him eye to eye. She waited for him to speak first, but he seemed preoccupied with staring at every last inch of her face.

She let his gaze roam over her for a full minute before she could no longer stand it. She knew her cheeks had become flushed at some point, and that just pissed her off more.

"Why have you been asking for me, Lex?" she tried to ask as gently as she could, but she still heard the bite in her voice, and if she didn't know any better, she could have sworn she saw him flinch. He averted his gaze, and started to shake his head back and forth.

"I needed to talk to you before the others arrived today," he answered, avoiding her eyes. "One of my nurses, Claudia, tried to fill me in on a couple of things without Dr. Hiedman knowing. She told me that I should expect them to show up later today. She thought you would have come by this morning…" he let his thought drift off once he noticed the expression on Chloe's face. To say it was murderous was an understatement. 'That little tattle tale!' she thought to herself, seething. Taking in Lex's questioning look, she scrambled to cover her slip.

"And, what pray tell, did Claudia tell you?" she asked innocently enough. She tried to hide her panic as she waited for him to respond. If he had thought that they were a couple yesterday, there was no telling what he thought now. She had been counting on the nurses' silence, especially Claudia's since she had been so nice to her while she visited.

"Well..." he started uncomfortably, once again looking like a cornered animal, "She told me that my father had come in to check on me a few times while I was out. And, that all the ones in my room when I awoke have been visiting me just about every day. And, she said that you, " he paused, looking her straight in the eye, "she said that you've been by my side nearly day and night. She had come to the same conclusion that I had yesterday. Any chance you'd like to come clean?" He smiled at her tensely, but continued to stare at her, waiting for her answer, and an explanation.

What could she say to that? 'Yeah, I've been secretly visiting you. And, it started out innocently enough, but now? I don't know anymore.' Uh, uh. I don't think so.

"Lex…" she began, pressing her lips together, "She wasn't lying. I've been coming here a lot lately, but not for the reasons you think. I'm sorry if it gave you two that impression, but it was probably the only reason they let me see you so often. I'm just having a really tough year, and I enjoyed the privacy I got when I came to see you. Not that that was the only reason," she added quickly, seeing the disappointment on his face, "I could have holed up in any one of these empty rooms if that was all I wanted. I came here because you're my friend, and I didn't want you to be alone."

Lex nodded slowly, staring at his hands. He had clasped them together when she finished, and his mouth was turned down in a slim frown. She had let him down as gently as she could, but she still felt horrible. For all intents and purposes, he had no one. He couldn't remember any of them, not even himself, and here he had put faith in Claudia's assumption that he wasn't alone, that he hadn't been alone even when he was unconscious. He had had a faithful girlfriend sitting by his bedside anxiously waiting for him to come back to her.

Without thinking, without worrying about how she would be perceived, she reached over and softly took his hand in hers. He closed his eyes, and lightly squeezed her hand, drawing circles into the back it. The warm tingles it sent shooting down her arm were unexpected, so when she gripped his hand even tighter he looked over at her and gave her his trademark smirk. She smiled back at him as brightly as she could, mentally cataloguing that feeling. She would deal with it later.

"Is there somewhere else you need to be?" he asked, apprehension clouding his eyes. She knew he didn't want her to leave, and she tried desperately to make herself believe that that didn't mean something to her. Instead of answering, she simply shook her head back and forth. Lex nodded again, relaxing noticeably. "Are you hungry? Or thirsty?" he motioned towards the tray of food on the other side of the table.

"Yeah, I could use something to drink," she replied. Before she could even tell him that it was the steaming mug of coffee that she wanted, he had already leaned over with the arm not attached to her and grabbed said mug. He handed it to her wordlessly.

"Thanks," she said, smiling into her cup.


	8. Chapter 8 Long Beautiful Hair

A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist. I hadn't planned on updating this much. But, I _had to _slip Lionel in there somewhere, and I thought where better than right here in this chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I was beginning to wonder if no one else was as entertained by this story as I am. Again, thanks...

Chloe sat beside Lex's bed for an hour. She continued to hold his hand for the most part, but when one of the other nurses came in, they broke apart and never rejoined. His voice had begun to get hoarse, so she was the one who did most of the talking. She mainly went over how he was feeling, and he expressed a deep seated need to get the hell out of there as quickly as possible. It seemed he disliked the hospital even more so than she did.

A majority of the time they merely sat in silence. Chloe sipping her coffee, which he had had refilled twice for her, and Lex sneaking glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. It unnerved her how he was acting. He didn't push the relationship thing on her, though she knew he would like to. Yet, he still seemed to be searching for something when his eyes met hers.

When she left, it was with regret. Partly because she knew she shouldn't have stayed with him in the first place, and partly because she didn't want to leave. The tranquil ambience she had thought she'd lost was still there when she was with Lex.

She was a real go getter once she left the hospital. She picked up some things from the store that she'd forgotten to get yesterday, what with Lex regaining consciousness and all. She finished an article for the Torch, and completed what little homework she had left. She had nothing to clean, so she was all out of things to do. She looked around her bedroom, trying to think of anything else to occupy her time. Her mind kept drifting back to the one place she wanted to be right now, a warm mug of coffee in one hand, and Lex's hand in the other.

She was about to call Lois so her cousin could physically drag her as far away from Lex as possible, but for the second time that day, the phone rang before she could do what she'd planned. Glancing at the caller id, she saw that it came from the Kent's. 'Oh, man…' she thought. Slowly lifting the phone to her ear, she braced herself for what could possibly be a very long conversation.

"Hey, Chloe. It's Clark," he said, sounding in a hurry, "Are you busy, cause Mom wants us to all go see Lex, and when I say all of us, I mean _all of us_. Dad, too."

Chloe started to laugh. She knew that Mr. Kent hated the Luthors more than most. Mrs. Kent must be mad at him. "When are you guys leaving?"

"We're just waiting on Lana to show up right now," he said, she heard him cover the phone to yell at his dad, ("Yeah! I'm talking to her right now!") "Sorry about that Chloe, Dad's in a bad mood," he apologized, "So, can you meet us over there?"

Jumping at the opportunity to see Lex again with a practical excuse in her pocket, she said she'd head over there right now.

"Thanks, Chloe. I'll see you in a few," he said, she was about to hang up when he added, "Hey, about yesterday. We're okay, right?" He sounded uncertain, and she was convinced that the sad puppy look was plastered all over his face right now. She had the urge to wipe that look right off his mug by giving him an earful of just how unokay they really were sometimes. But, she held it in because that would mean having to have a serious heart to heart with Clark rather than more time with Lex. And, amazingly enough, she was really looking forward to that time, regardless of who else was going to be there.

"Of course, we're good, Clark," she assured him quietly, bowing her head.

"Good. Great. I'm glad," he rambled, sounding relieved, "I wasn't sure if I had really messed up yesterday or not, I know I can put my foot in my mouth sometimes. I can't afford to lose you right now."

'Well, if that don't make a girl feel loved and needed, I don't know what does.' If Clark was here right now, and she didn't know she'd break her hand doing it, she'd punch him right in the mouth. Before she could continue on with this train of thought, Clark interrupted her.

"Lana's here. I guess we're gonna head on over now. I'll see you there," he didn't even wait for her to say anything before he hung up. She just stared at the phone for a minute, then shook her head and put it in the cradle. She grabbed her jacket, and ignored the speed limit on her way to the hospital, trying to beat the others there.

Unfortunately, she'd forgotten to get gas earlier this morning, and she had to stop and refill. Before she payed for the gas, she grabbed a couple of crosswords and a newspaper for Lex. She could leave those for him once the others were gone.

In spite of the detour, she still made it to the hospital in record time. As she was making her way through the parking lot, she scanned the other vehicles in search of the Kent's, but she couldn't see them. Hoping she'd still managed to make it there before them so as to remind Lex that the others weren't to know about her visits, she quickly walked down the halls towards his room. Disappointment washed through her when she opened the door and found Lana in _her_ chair with Clark posted behind her.

They all stopped talking, well Lana stopped talking seeing as to how she was the only one speaking, as she walked in. Lex's face broke into a huge smile when he saw her enter. Chloe just stood there after closing the door behind her, grinning back. She was at a loss for what to do now. The small couch was currently occupied by the elder Kents, and the only other chair in the room was in the far corner away from Lex, and she didn't want to make a big deal of pulling it closer to him.

Lex must have guessed her predicament, because he immediately bent over to make space for her at the end of his bed. He motioned for her to sit down. Glancing around at the others, she nervously takes a seat, noticing the glare she gets from Lana, the looks of apprehension on Clark and his dad's face, and most of all the small knowing smile that Martha tries to hide behind a cough.

Chloe wiggles around to get comfortable, and her knee accidentally grazes Lex's. Their eyes meet for a moment before Lana starts filling Lex in on news from the Talon. She starts going over profits and figures, all of which Lex no longer understands. You can see it clear on his face that it's making him uncomfortable talking about this stuff. And the others aren't going to help because that means they don't have to fill up the time with small talk themselves.

What was the point in any of them coming to see him if all they were going to do was let Lana run her mouth the entire time? Oh, yeah, that's right. Chloe knew exactly why the others were here. To keep an eye on Lex, and make sure he didn't have any _revelations_ while in recovery. Well, if they weren't going to step in and save Lex the embarrassment of having to explain to this little brown headed bimbo that she now knew more about business then he did, then Chloe would just have to do it herself.

"So, Lana!" Chloe interrupted, clapping her hands together for emphasis, "As interesting as that sounds, I'm sure Lex would much rather hear about things that actually matter. I'm confident Talon comings and goings aren't top priority right now. With that said, how much longer are you gonna be holed up in this joint, Luthor? Because I find it really hard to tease you when you're lying in a hospital bed."

The silence that followed and the look she got from Lana should have been enough to make her reconsider her little speech, but the husky laugh that came from Lex's throat made it all worth it. Everyone else joined in, with the exception of Lana, and the tension that had been evident in the room was now nonexistent.

"They're releasing me on Monday," Lex answered after the laughter died down, "Dr. Hiedman wanted to keep me here longer, but it seems I have a lot of money, and apparently money talks." He smirked at Chloe.

"So, where will you be staying, Lex," Martha asked, giving him a gentle smile. She seemed to the only Kent who still nurtured some hope for the young Luthor. Thumbs up, Mrs. Kent.

"Well…I don't know," Lex said, "They told me I have a house outside of town, I suppose I'll go there…" You could tell this idea didn't appeal to him any more than staying in the hospital did. He tried to hide this fact, but failed miserably.

Martha had a peculiar look on her face, and was about to say something when the door suddenly opened with a bang, causing Chloe, and everyone else, to jump in their seats.

Lionel Luthor, in all his amending glory, strode into the room with a smile plastered onto his face, even as he took in his son's visitors. "Good day everyone. I hope that you are all doing well. I'm glad to see you haven't abandoned my son in his time of need." Although the performance didn't fool any of the mentally sound people in the room, Lana included, Chloe worried that Lex might be susceptible to his father's manipulative ways. So she made it a point to let Lex see her roll her eyes.

"Lex, son. How are you? The doctor's told me you've demanded to be released early. I'm not sure that's wise. Dr. Hiedman knows what he's doing, and if he believes you would do well to stay, I think that's the thing to do. Besides, the mansion would be too much for you to absorb right now. We don't want to overburden you so soon," if Lionel had applied his talents to the acting world, he would have won every conceivable award in existence.

Lex looked so confused. Here he was pretty much meeting his father for the first time, and instead of having a real father son reunion, all Lionel wanted to do was tell him what to do. Clark had told her that Lionel was trying to change, that ever since he discovered Clark's secret he had been trying to make amends and become a valuable member of society. Blah, blah, blah. But, in Chloe's opinion, if that were the case, then he would have done everything in his power to make his son as comfortable as possible. And being forced to remain in this hospital wasn't making it easier on Lex; it was making it easier on Lionel. She was just about to inform everyone else of this little observation when Martha spoke.

"Actually_, Lionel_," she said, lining the word with acid, "We've already made plans for Lex to come stay with us. At least until he feels secure enough to be on his own again." The reactions from the people in the room nearly caused Chloe lose what control she had left. Mr. Kent looked as if someone had just told him that Clark had sprouted six arms. Clark's jaw had actually dropped so low that Chloe could probably count all his cavities, if he had any. Lana looked confused, but she usually does anyway. Lex, god bless him, looked like he was trying to recall if Martha had actually said that and he just forgot.

But, above all was Lionel's expression. If anyone else had said something like that, he probably would have argued and whined till he got his way. But, where it was Martha, he couldn't really do a damn thing about it. So, he spluttered for a second, his mouth opening and closing like a guppy. Then he clamped his mouth firmly shut, and nodded ever so vaguely, as if it was his idea in the first place. All the while this was happening, Martha was sending out a look to both her son and her husband, which basically said _'Keep your mouths shut or there'll be hell to pay.'_

"I see you clearly have things under control on your end of the woods," Lionel chuckled half heartedly, "Just know that I will keep things running smoothly on the business end of things. And Luthorcorp will be waiting for you when you are ready." Lex nodded, seeming dazed by the turn of events. Chloe subtly reached over and placed her hand on his leg, giving it a squeeze.

"I'll speak with the doctor and make your wishes known. I need to head out to get some things in order. Perhaps I can come by and visit with you tomorrow, when you're not otherwise engaged. I wish for us to get to know one another again, to rebuild the relationship I would like for us to have," his gaze briefly flickered between Clark and his father, then landed back onto Lex, "I'm pleased you're well again, son. I will see you tomorrow."

Chloe had expected him to, well she wasn't sure what she'd expected him to do. If she didn't know any better she'd have thought that his little speech was genuine. She chanced a look at Lex as Lionel shut the door behind him.

Lex hadn't spoken to his father the entire time he was there, and that made her wonder if one of the nurses hadn't already filled him in on the intricacies of Lionel Luthor. But, when she glanced over at him she noticed that his eyes were glued to her hand that still lay on his leg. Feeling her gaze on him, he lifted his head and smiled. It didn't seem as if anyone was brave enough to speak first.

"So, what kind of a cruel world do I live in if I'm bald, yet my father has more hair than Lana?" Lex joked, causing Chloe to erupt in a fit of giggles. In the end the only one who wasn't doubled over laughing was Lana.


	9. Chapter 9 Lionel vs Chloe

A/N- Hey, I don't know how this happened, but I forgot to post this chapter with Bath Time. So, sorry if it was confusing for a minute there, this was supposed to happen before Lex's shower. Again, so so so sorry.

They all left shortly after that, giving some lame reason or another for having to leave so soon. Chloe would have liked to have stayed behind, but Clark made sure she was out the door before him. Lex threw her a desolate look as she said goodbye.

Luckily Lana started right in on what her and Clark would be doing the rest of the day, saving Chloe from having to have some stupid big brother chat with him. Regardless of her acceptance of his apology earlier, she still wasn't gonna stand around and listen to Clark tell her how untrustworthy Lex could be, and how she should keep her distance. Like she didn't already know that.

She left the hospital, tossing some 'goodbyes' and 'see you laters' in her wake. Martha had reminded her to get some of Lex's things for him, so she figured she'd go do that now. It'd give her a valid reason to come back and see him again anyway.

Chloe had no problem getting into the mansion. Lex's servants were already expecting her, and they had been given explicit instructions to allow her access to his bedroom to retrieve some of his belongings. There was, however, a slight problem when it came to finding something suitable for him to wear on the Kent farm.

She was standing in front of a formidable closet, scanning its contents with growing unease. Most of his clothes looked like they cost more money than her car, and they probably did. Her eyes drifted over them, coming to rest on one shirt in particular. A rich plum color, she ran her hand over the material, enjoying the feel of it on her skin, like silk mixed with water. Her hand fell away. Too showy.

She moved on to one of the dressers. Eureka! Here she found some soft cotton t-shirts in a variety of colors, and even found some designer jeans in the bottom drawer. She threw all of this into one of two black duffel bags she'd found in the closet. She tossed some slacks in there, too, just in case he'd feel more comfortable in them.

She quickly tossed a large stack of boxers into the bag as well, blushing profusely. Shoes and socks completed the ensemble. She felt thoroughly uncomfortable just standing around now that she was done. Which was weird because normally she would revel in the opportunity to go through Lex's things freely and openly.

But, right now, it just felt invasive. And, rude. Lex had trusted her to come and get his things. What would it say about her as a person if she betrayed that trust and began snooping?

She sighed, and then grabbed the two duffel bags, instantly regretting packing so much stuff as the weight fell upon her shoulders. As she made her way to the door, another question entered her mind, one more troublesome than the first.

What did it say about her feelings for Lex that Reporter Sullivan was willingly walking out on the opportunity of a lifetime?

She was about to close the door when she noticed the end table beside his bed was open slightly. She didn't want it to seem as if she'd been snooping inside it, so she set down the bags and went to close it. As she was easing it shut, she caught a glimpse of something all too familiar. She quickly opened it the rest of the way to reveal a small stack of papers. Not just any papers: The Torch.

She recognized each edition, ones she'd been especially proud of, actually. Why would Lex have these? Better yet, why would he keep them? They were older editions. One was the first edition that held one of her articles.

She wanted desperately to ask him why, but knew she'd have to wait. And, even then, it would be the real Lex that she'd have to ask. She knew that whatever explanation he gave would only be half true.

Shutting the drawer, she turned to leave only to be bombarded with the awful image of Lionel Luthor. He was standing just inside the door, still and silent as a sculpture. His expression was, as always, unreadable. He didn't seem surprised to see her, quite the opposite.

"Why, Miss Sullivan, two encounters in the same day," he said, blocking her only exit, "But, I believe this situation suits you much better than sitting on my son's bedside." A smirk emerged on his face that was so reminiscent of his son's it was scary. "Of all the people I would have thought of to take advantage of my son while in his current condition, you were not among my top ten. Maybe my top twenty, but certainly not first and foremost."

"Look, _Mr. Luthor_, I can unfortunately imagine all too well what you think is going on with Lex and me, but we're just friends. I know it's difficult for you to understand the concept, but it exists nonetheless," her shoulders were set, and she stared him straight in the eye, but on the inside she was screaming and cursing at herself for being so careless, "I'm here collecting some of Lex's things for when he stays with the Kents. I have permission to be here."

"Permission to get his clothes, yes," Lionel corrected, a small smile playing on his lips, "But, I highly doubt he also told you to go through his personal things with reckless abandon." Chloe had no intention of getting into an argument with this…_man_. If he were going to throw her out, or worse, try and have her arrested or something, he would have already done so. He was just playing with her. Lionel interrupted her quiet interlude, "Does your father know that you've stooped to such methods as collecting information from someone clearly not in his right mind? I'm aware that reporters aren't generally known for their ethics, but I expected more from Clark Kent's friend."

That was it. "I knew the whole salvation and deliverance routine was a bunch of crap," Chloe spat, "Why don't you do everyone a favor, including your _son_, and just die already. Because you'd be much more beneficial to society that way, fertilizing the soil. I am only trying to help Lex. And I will continue to do that whether you want me to or not. You're not all he has, and I'm sure if he was in his right mind right now, he'd still prefer my company to yours any day. Now, I need to get these things to the hospital. If you'll excuse me."

She opened the door the rest of the way, heart pounding in her chest, prepared to shoulder past him if need be. But, to her surprise, he stepped aside, even handed her the two bags at his feet. Stunned, Chloe hoisted them onto her shoulders, and started down the hall. Before she was of earshot, Lionel called out to her. "Chloe..."

She stopped, but refused to turn around, only tilting her head slightly. After a pause he said, "I'm only looking out for him…He's all I have…" He was silent then, and she was about to start walking again when he said, "Do keep an eye on him for me. He's alone right now, and as unbelievable as it sounds, I think he's scared. He needs someone to count on, and I already feel as if he's suspicious of me. It would bring me peace to know you were there for him…" _Since you can't be, _Chloe finished for him.

"I'm not doing this for you," Chloe said over her shoulder, "I'm doing this for Lex."

As she started walking again, she could have sworn she heard him say, _I know._


	10. Chapter 10 Bath Time

A/N- I've added the chapter Lionel vs. Chloe for anyone keeping an eye on this story. It was supposed to be read before this one. Sorry I've just been so busy, but it won't happen again. I hope this chapter makes sense now.

Chloe couldn't believe she had said those things. Not to say she didn't mean every word of it because she did. But, the reaction she had gotten from the older Luthor had her completely reeling. She had been prepared for him to hissy fit himself into oblivion, but instead…She still wasn't sure exactly what had happened. And probably never would.

Chloe had rearranged the contents of the duffels so that she would only have to drop one of them off with Lex, and the other she could take directly to Clark's. On her way out of the mansion, she had also managed to slip into Lex's office to grab his laptop and charger so he wouldn't be completely bored out of his mind. She was sure it was password protected, but nothing she couldn't handle.

She made her way to Lex's room, bag slung over her shoulder, and two Talon brewed coffees in hand. She took a deep breath before maneuvering the drinks around to where she could open the door. As she walked in, she noticed three things. The first being that Lex wasn't alone. The second being that the room's extra occupant was an incredibly beautiful woman. And the third, most important fact, was that Lex didn't want this woman there, which gave Chloe a morbid sense of pleasure.

She was thrust up against the side of his bed, Lex leaning as far away from her as possible, and if this sight didn't prove that he was out of his right mind, Chloe didn't know what would. The woman had been bending towards him, but straightened up at the sight of Chloe. A condescending smile crept over her features, causing the green tinge Chloe was seeing slowly turn to red.

Lex threw her a desperate look, scooting farther away from the man-eater, which was pretty impressive seeing as to how there wasn't much more space in which to scoot.

"Can we help you?" the brunette asked, hands going to hips. Chloe walked over to the couch and set the bags and drinks down before replying.

"I'm sure there's not a whole lot you could help anyone with, unless it was a problem that fell below the waist," Chloe said, enjoying the way her face flushed even over the deep blush she wore on her cheeks. "Anyways, who might you be?" she asked as she stood on the other side of the bed.

"As if that's any of your business," she spat, eyes narrowed to slits, "I'm here to see Lex, so why don't you run home and finish your homework or something." Ouch. Wonder if she hurt herself thinking up such a clever retort, Chloe thought, and proceeded to ask her directly.

"I'm getting security," the as yet to be named vixen told Chloe, reaching for the phone. But, before she could even dial the number, Lex had reached over and grabbed her hand. Chloe went through a series of emotions at the innocent gesture. Disbelief. Anger. Disappointment. Defeat.

"She's not going anywhere," Lex told the other woman, letting go of her hand immediately. His voice left no room for discussion. The woman looked like he'd slapped her.

"You've already replaced me, I see," she said, composing herself poorly, "And apparently you've been in a charitable mood lately," she tossed Chloe a disparaging look.

"I may not remember you right now, Veronica" Lex said, giving the harpy a look that was so reminiscent of the old Lex that Chloe took a double take, "but I can see why we're no longer together. If I was ever in a charitable mood, it would have been when I was with you, not that you can even provide me with evidence that we ever were. Because, honestly, I'm pretty sure I have better taste, hence Chloe," he finished, gesturing towards said blonde.

Chloe couldn't help it, she laughed. And when she did, Lex took her hand in his. Veronica took one look at them, turned on her heel, and ripped open the door. "When you do get your memory back, Lex," she said before her dramatic exit, "You're gonna regret letting me go."

Before he could reply with what would have most likely been an awesome comeback, she slammed the door behind her. It took a millisecond before they were both reduced to hysterics. After a couple minutes they calmed down to the point where they could breath properly again. Lex never let go of her hand the whole time.

"I'm sorry about that," he told her, giving her a contrite smile, "She showed up about fifteen minutes ago, and told me she was an old girlfriend of mine, and that she wanted nothing more than to nurse me back to health."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all she had in mind," Chloe grinned, trying desperately to keep unpleasant images of the two of them together out of her own mind. "You know, you could have just told me to leave. I was just dropping off some of your stuff before I headed over to Clark's."

"No, I want you here," Lex assured quickly, tightening his grip on her hand and pulling her closer to him, "I didn't want her here to begin with, but she wouldn't listen to me. She kept saying that I didn't know what I was talking about. And when she said those things about you, well…" he gestured towards the door with his other hand. "I'm sorry if she upset you."

"Nah," Chloe said, concentrating on the warmth of his hand, "I'm used to it." The tone of her voice must have given something away, because he slowly pulled her onto the bed beside him. They sat like that for a moment before Chloe remembered why she was here to begin with.

"I brought you some clothes, and your laptop," she informed him, trying to decide whether or not to get up, "With your permission, I should be able to crack whatever password is on that thing so you can use it."

"Thank you," he said, staring at her intently, he was rubbing small circles into the back of her hand, and the sensation it was causing in her was startling. She hoped she wasn't blushing, but knew she wasn't that fortunate. As she dipped her head down, a small curl fell over her face. Lex immediately reached out and brushed it behind her ear, his fingers lingering there for far longer than necessary.

Chloe wanted so much to close the distance between them, but before she could do anything of the sort, the door opened and she jumped up as if she'd been stung. It was just one of the nurses, one she hadn't met before, come to check on him. As she went over his monitors, Lex's expression never changed. He seemed… unsettled. Well, that made two of them.

When she left, Chloe started pulling things out of the duffel to show to Lex. He remained silent, only nodding as she showed him some of his stuff. "I bagged some pajamas, too, for when you stay at the Kents'. There's a pair in here, but I didn't know if you'd need any since you seem to be wearing the first class version of a hospital gown." She threw him a smile to show she was just messing with him, but the look on his face made her pause. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't want to say something at the same time.

He didn't seem as if he were going to be forthcoming, so Chloe prodded him, "What is it, Lex?" she walked back over to him, parking herself on the edge of his bed, "You can tell me, you know? Whatever it is, I won't laugh. Promise, pinky swear," she smirked, wrapping her small pinky around his. He smiled at the gesture, enveloping her hand in his once the promise had been completed.

"I'd like to change," he admitted, his smile turning sheepish, a faint blush rising in his cheeks. He looked so adorable, she thought to herself.

"O-kay," Chloe drawled, not seeing the problem, "Then why don't you? I can leave for a minute…"

Lex heaved a sigh, "It's hard for me to dress myself right now, Chloe. Lying motionless in a hospital bed for a week, on top of all the injuries I sustained the night of the attack…" he seemed to have to force every word out. He was embarrassed. "They might've changed me while I was unconscious, but there's no way in hell I'm asking one of those nurses to do that now."

He refused to look her in the eye, and he even tried to pull his hand away when he was done speaking. Tried being the operative word. Chloe clung onto his hand as he pulled away. She knew it took a lot for him to admit that to her. Even if he wasn't the real Lex Luthor, the one who never revealed a weakness to anybody if he could help it, he was still a man.

"Come on," she said, getting up and gently tugging on his arm.

He looked at her questioningly, raising one eyebrow in speculation.

"You'd probably like a shower before we get you into your clothes," she answered, pulling on him more forcefully, "And don't worry, I brought your body wash and stuff from your house. So, no weird hospital shampoo smell for you." She winked.

She had no idea what she was doing. Was she really offering to help Lex shower and dress? All she knew was that she'd do whatever it took to make him feel better, and that fact in and of itself scared the hell out of her.

He hesitated. Looking from her to the door of the bathroom, he said, "I can't support my weight yet. At least, not completely."

"Hey, I may be small, but I'm probably stronger than you even on one of your good days," she joked, realizing that he was just trying to give her an out. She probably should have just taken it and run. But, she didn't.

She helped him sit up straighter, and then swing his legs off the edge of the bed. She brought his arm over her shoulder, and stood them up. His weight wasn't as burdensome as she'd thought it would be, but his proximity to her was a completely different thing. Every inch of her body that pressed against him was on fire.

"Chloe, you don't have to do this," Lex panted as they entered the bathroom. Sitting him down on the seat in the shower, it was obvious that the walk from the bed had taken more out of him than he was letting on. Instead of answering him, she left the bathroom and went and got his duffel.

She stopped to lock the door to his room. When she got back, she rummaged past his clothes and retrieved his wash and loofah. Ha, a loofah. She went over and leaned down in front of him. He watched as she began to slowly unbutton his shirt. When her hand accidentally grazed his skin, he shivered.

"You are wearing boxers, right?" Chloe asked, her voice trembling as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pants. He nodded as he hoisted himself up on the rails in the shower enough for her to slide his pants down his legs. She threw them on top of the shirt in a pile near the door.

He leaned back as he sat down, his head falling against the wall. He seemed paler than he had before. Chloe had never really stopped to think about the extent of damage inflicted upon him by that asshole meteor freak. As she took in the faded purple bruises, and the more prominent yellow ones, she found herself wishing that Mason had not died that night so that Chloe could get a hold of him herself.

"I can try and do this part myself," Lex told her, sitting up straighter, "You can wait in my room."

"Would you rather have some help?" Chloe asked, surprising herself, yet again. "I mean, how often am I gonna get the chance to scrub down Lex Luthor?"

"Chloe," he sighed, "you don't have to do that." Another out. And, she probably would've taken that one if not for the fact that she didn't want him to hurt himself by trying to do something he shouldn't be doing.

She turned on the shower, angling the spray so it wouldn't hit him yet. When it was warm enough, she let it fall upon him from the waist down and slightly away from her. She didn't want to get wet. Then this is the worst situation you could've thought of to stay dry, she thought to herself. Shaking her head slightly, she took the body wash and loofah from the sink beside the shower.

She started on his arms, which she thought would've been the safest part of his body. But when her hands slid down the length of his arm, and she felt the hard corded muscles that lay beneath them, she reconsidered the wisdom of her decision. When she reached his hands, he laid them open for her.

His eyes never left her, and he never spoke. He would tremble every so often. When her hand ran down the length of his chest, or when she bent around him to reach his back. Her nails accidentally grazed his left shoulder blade one time, and he let out a husky sigh that sent shivers throughout her entire body.

She tried to be as quick as possible when it came to his lower body. By an unspoken agreement, she stayed away from the most sensitive area on him. He would just have to clean really well when he showered by himself next time.

She started with his feet, and then made her way to his calves. As she worked towards his thighs, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back again, breathing out deeply. Taking a deep breath herself, she tried to work the loofah around his thighs, but it was too difficult. So, she set the loofah down, and lathered up her hands.

When her hands made contact with his bare skin, she felt him freeze. His eyes stayed closed, and he didn't move from his position, but she could tell he was trying to keep his breathing as normal as possible, and failing miserably. And, if she looked where she was trying desperately not to, she could tell that she was affecting more than just his breathing.

She continued to spread her hands over him and under his legs, using the tips of her fingers to scrub him. As she moved her hands under the hem of his boxers, just to get as much clean as possible, he hunched forward slightly, grabbing her hands with his own. When she looked up at him, Chloe nearly gasped.

There was a hunger in his eyes that she had never seen before, not on any man, certainly not on Lex Luthor. She was sure he'd had that look in his eyes before, and heaven help the woman it was directed at. His breathing was ragged, and his grip on her hands was nearly painful, but not in an awful way. Chloe knew that she would not mind if it was tighter.

As that thought flew through her mind, she slowly began to stand up. He let go of her as she stood in front of him. She reached down and got the wash once again, letting the seductively scented liquid fall into her palm. After adjusting the shower head, Chloe leaned over in front of Lex and began to lightly massage his scalp. He exhaled sharply as her hands went down towards the back of his neck, rubbing the tension out.

In this position, his breath was on her neck, warming her and sending goosebumps crawling over her skin at the same time. At one point, she could have sworn she felt his lips graze her. When she could find nothing else to clean on him, she began to straighten up, only to have his arms wrap around her waist, causing the fabric of her shirt to dampen under his touch.

She pulled away slightly, not wanting to seem like some cheap floozy who was only doing this to seduce him, which wasn't entirely the wrong conclusion. "I don't want to get wet," she repeated to him, leaving the comfort of his embrace reluctantly. As she went to angle the water back on to him, she heard him whisper, "Don't you?"

Choosing to ignore that comment, she let the water wash the soap from his body. He waited patiently for the water to rinse him off. After she turned off the spray, Chloe realized their predicament. Lex now had boxers on that were soaked through, clinging deliciously to his body, and Chloe was the only person around who could possibly help him get them off. She wondered if he'd thought of that before they started this.

Lex gazed up at her, the hunger that she'd seen earlier now only an echo. He seemed to be waiting for her to tell him what to do. Chloe grabbed the towel from the rack and started drying him off. She was careful not to press too hard on any of his bruises, but she saw him wince once when she was running the cloth over his stomach.

"I'm sorry, Lex" she apologized instantly, smoothing her hand over the spot that she had upset. Lex simply shook his head, and smiled.

When she was finished drying him off as best she could, she tossed the towel into the pile of clothes. "So, now what?" Lex asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. It made her glad to see him do that.

"Well..." Chloe trailed, taking in his lean form as it rested against the shower stall, trying to burn it into her memory, "We're gonna stand you up, then you're gonna lean on the rails again while I wrap another towel around you. Then... Well, then I'm gonna shimmy your boxers down and slip on these other ones. You up for that?" She'd grabbed another towel and a pair of boxers from the duffel.

Smirk still in place, he nodded. When he had a firm grasp on the rails, Chloe quickly wrapped the towel around him, then got down on her knees, soaking the legs of her pants slightly. She reached under the towel and hooked his boxers under her fingers, then swiftly lowered them down to his feet. When she saw that the front of the towel no longer lay flat, it was her turn to start breathing deeply.

"Something wrong, Chloe?" Lex asked, a smile in his words though his face was fighting hard to remain emotionless. What emotion he was fighting remained to be seen.

Chloe didn't trust herself to speak, so she only shook her head, hoping he couldn't see her face. She reached over and grabbed his dry boxers. He lifted one leg at a time for her to pull them over his feet. She hurriedly pulled them up over his thighs until they reached the towel. When she looked at him, he was staring straight at her, the same hungry look once again evident in his eyes. Although this time the look was probably mirrored in her own.

Knowing that he was just waiting for her to maneuver the material over the hard muscle under the towel, she slowly and deliberately reached under it, grabbing him in her hand so that the boxers slid smoothly into place. He gasped as her warm hand ran up the length of him till it was free of the material.

"Something wrong, Lex?" Chloe asked softly, smirking herself. She pulled the towel from around his waist, enjoying the view of the strained material struggling to cover him. He just looked at her with something akin to respect. Chloe was reeling from what she'd just done. What was wrong with her? Not even Clark had ever made her feel like this.

She tossed the clean towel in with the dirty ones. She waited a couple seconds for her breathing to slow down, and then she went to Lex, who was still in the same position in the shower. She wrapped her arm around him, and relieved him of some of his weight. They made their way back to his bed without incident.

She sat him down before going to retrieve his clothes from the duffel bag. When she turned around to bring them to him, he was slumped with his head hung down. She fit his arms through the sleeves, and then gently pulled it over his head. As she settled it onto his shoulders, she noticed that he looked tired.

By some instinct she didn't know she had, she cupped his face in her hand, gently rubbing her thumb along his cheekbone. He sighed contentedly, smiling into her smile. As she made to pull her hand away, he stopped it with his own, laying a small kiss into her palm before letting it go.

She pushed him down onto the pillows, helping him move his legs onto the bed. She eased the pajama bottoms over his legs. He lifted his hips up so she could pull them to his waist. It was getting late out, and she could tell he wanted to sleep. His eyes had drifted close as he lowered himself back onto the bed.

The room was dark. The only light coming from the still lit bathroom. She moved to the side of his bed, wondering if he was already asleep. Chloe reached out to run her hand along his skin one more time. As she did so, he smiled, leaning in to her touch. She held her hand there for a moment before pulling away.

Lex stopped her before she could. He grabbed her hand softly, giving her every opportunity to pull back.

"Stay with me tonight?" he asked, his eyes searching hers for an answer. After only a moment's hesitation, she kicked off her shoes, and slid in next to him.

When Nurse Claudia came in to check on him later that night, after having to unlock the door, she found them there. His arms were wrapped around her, just as she was wrapped around him. She shut the door back as quietly as she could, locking it behind her.


	11. Chapter 11 Waking Up

A/N- Again, sorry bout that whole missing chapter thing. I got super inspired and am posting three chaps today. They're short but I couldn't find it in myself to compress them into one chapter. I've already got the next bit of the story worked out, so I'll try and post again soon. Enjoy...

When Chloe woke up, she was immediately aware of another person in the bed with her. This person was running their hand lightly up and down her arm. It only took a moment for the events of yesterday to come back to her. Or, at least, she thought it was yesterday. The skies outside were still dark.

She could easily tilt her head to look at the clock above the door, but she didn't want to tip Lex off that she was awake yet. She was enjoying the sensation of his fingers trailing patterns over her skin. She remained motionless for a few minutes, until Lex road too far up her arm and tickled her. She giggled.

"Hey, Sleepyhead," he said softly, his mouth hovering besides her ear. His warm breath sent a shiver through her body. "Are you cold?"

"Hardly," she replied, glancing up at him. He was staring down at his hand, which was still running along the length of her arm. He looked over to see her watching him, and stopped. "What time is it?" she asked before glancing over at the clock.

"Almost five," Lex answered, the arm around her waist tightening slightly, "Do you need to go?"

She knew the answer he wanted to hear, but as much as she would have liked to give it to him, she couldn't. "Yeah," she said reluctantly, "I can probably sneak in before anyone knows I've been out this late."

Lex nodded, but his grip on her never loosened. She wasn't any more thrilled than he was that she had to leave, but Chloe knew that she'd done enough damage already. What would happen when he remembered himself? What would he think of her? The thought made her stomach clench up and roll over.

She started to pull herself up, but he clung on. "When will you be back?" he asked, his voice strained. He had taken her hand in his, and was absently playing with her fingers. She wondered if this was how the real Lex would act if not for the role his father had played in his upbringing. He always seemed so in control, as if he knew what you were thinking before you even thought it yourself. But, now, he always seemed unsure of everything, and everyone.

"Lex.." she trailed, trying not to focus on the feel of his arms wrapped possessively around her. "I shouldn't have done that last night." Upon noticing the look of confusion on his face, she explained, "I feel like I took advantage of you."

He laughed deep in his throat, sending a cascade of pleasant vibrations throughout Chloe's body. She found herself unwillingly leaning into him even more.

"Chloe, you're barely an adult. If it was to be said that anyone took advantage of anyone, it was I who took advantage of you. You were only trying to help me. Which you did. There's no need for you to feel guilty."

"It's not just that," she said, trying to find the words that would make him understand, "If you had all of your memories, you wouldn't want to spend time with me like you do now."

"How do you know?" he argued, almost heatedly, "Maybe before I was just too scared to start a relationship with you." She tingled at his words.

"Regardless," she went on, determined to stop this before it went too far, "the relationship we do have, and will have again when you remember, isn't anything like what we feel now." She struggled with herself to stop breathing him in. His hand had moved up to run his fingers through her hair.

"Why is that, though?" Lex asked quietly, bringing her face up so she would look him in the eye, "Because of something you did to me?... Or something I did to you?"

"Neither," Chloe answered, feeling the telltale prickle in her eyes that told her she was about to lose it, "it's just who we are that makes it impossible." She pulled her face back to nestle once more against his chest, where his heart was. "I wish it wasn't this way, Lex. I do. But, the point is it would only be worse on the both of us if I kept hanging out with you. Hell, you'll probably even get mad at me when you're your old self again for what I've done so far."

"Chloe..." her name sounded like a prayer as he breathed into her hair.

"No, I have to go," she jumped up quickly before he could latch onto her, "I'm sure we'll see each other again. Maybe not before you move in with the Kents, but it'll probably be better that way." She was rambling, and she knew it. But, the second she stopped talking she knew the tears would fall, and she'd never forgive herself if she let him see her cry. "Just ignore Clark and his dad until they thaw out, and stay as far away from Lana as possible." She grinned awkwardly, unlocking the door with trembling fingers.

Lex looked like he wanted to stop her. He was propped up on his arms, the tight muscles flexed against the force of his emotions. But, they both knew he couldn't stop her, even if he could've gotten out of bed himself.

She wanted so much to hold him one more time. But, she knew he'd never let her leave if she got close again. And she knew that she would let him keep her here with him. So, she opened the door, and stepped through it as quietly as possible. As her eyes locked with Lex's one last time, she could see the same gleam in his eyes as was in her own.


	12. Chapter 12 Escaping Lana

"No, Clark, I have not been ignoring you," Chloe said into the phone that was crammed between her ear and neck as she typed feverishly on her computer. She was in her office, finishing up some last minute details for the Torch.

"No, Chloe, I think that's exactly what you've been doing," Clark rushed out, he seemed to be in a hurry to argue with her today, "I've been trying to get you to come out to the house all week, and every time it's always 'I have to work on the Torch' or 'I've got homework.' You've been avoiding me, and I want to know why."

Jeesh. She really didn't have time for this, especially since she couldn't tell him the exact reasons for her behavior lately. It was true that she'd turned down several invitations to go out to the Kent farm, but it had nothing to do with ignoring _Clark_.

"Listen, I promise I will come see you when I have the chance," she lied, pressing the save button and leaning back in her chair, stretching her sore muscles. "And, for your information, maybe I would've visited sooner if the reason you wanted me out there was to simply enjoy my company, not babysit your new houseguest."

Clark let out a huge groan. "Chloe, you're supposed to be helping me out with this! Do you have any idea how weird it is having Lex here in the house_ all the time_?" I wish I knew, Chloe thought, frowning at herself for thinking such a thing. She'd been vigilant in her attempt to unleech Lex from her mind.

She'd barely made it out of the hospital before she broke down in tears. Driving straight home had been a bad idea, because she could barely tell what street she was on half the time. She stayed inside the rest of the day, ignoring her phone as it rang insistently on and off till later that night. How Lex had gotten her number was beyond her.

"Chloe, are you still there?" Clark asked angrily, she'd obviously ignored him long enough for him to take notice.

"Yeah, Clark," Chloe groaned, "I'm here. Why is it so bad having Lex live with you? He's not been snooping around, has he? He's not been rude to you, has he? Or, wait, let me guess. He's been leaving his dirty boxers lying around after he showers. Is that it? Did I get it right? Cause if I did, I want a cookie." She grinned as she imagined how his face must look right now.

"You're unbelievable. My life has completely turned upside down, and all you can do is joke about it," Clark paused, "By the way, how did _you_ know Lex wears boxers?"

"I was the one who packed all his stuff up, remember genius?" Chloe fired, on the defensive now. "Clark, I've gotta go. I've got a lead on a story, and I wanna check up on it. If I have time afterwards, I'll stop by."

"Okay," he conceded, knowing he wasn't going to win anything bigger than that, "Besides, Lana said she'd come by and hang out with me. Which is great because for some reason whenever Lana comes over Lex locks himself up in his room and doesn't come out till after she's gone."


	13. Chapter 13 Reunion

She would get in and get out, in and out, Chloe repeated to herself as she walked up to the front door of the Kent's house. She needed to get Clark to go with her to see if her story checked out. Supposedly there was some really weird stuff going on in the chess club at school. One of the members had suddenly become like the world's greatest player. It was almost as if he could read your mind and know what your next move was.

So, Chloe had done some digging around. Turns out, Thomas Finley used to be _horrible_ at chess, and only joined because no other club would take him. Plus, there was a girl that he liked that was also on the team. A few days ago, Chloe had taken to following him around. Every day after school that she followed him, he turned off onto an abandoned road only a few miles from Clark's house. The road leads to an old burned down house that's been vacant since the meteor shower.

Although Chloe was fully capable of handling this herself, she figured that involving Clark would put her back on his good side. And, since these types of things usually ended her in no small amount of trouble, it would be wise to get on that good side sooner rather than later.

She figured that even if she ran into Lex while here, Clark could act as her buffer. She knew that Clark would waste no time accepting her offer when it meant he'd have a legitimate reason for getting away from Lex without angering his mother.

Chloe quietly tried the doorknob. When she found it unlocked, she skipped knocking and slowly opened the door. No need to bring attention to herself. She hated sneaking around like this, and she hated the reason for it even more. She didn't think she could handle seeing Lex again so soon. No matter how hard she tried to forget about him, he was always there.

She was stepping into the kitchen, about to yell out for Clark, when someone walked into the room. A half naked someone, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Water still glistened off his chest like tear-shaped diamonds. Lex didn't immediately realize she was there. Chloe had frozen when he first entered the room, but now she realized this was her chance for escape. She slowly began to walk backwards, hoping to be out of his view before he saw her. No such luck.

Like an animal sensing prey, his head whipped around. His body was tense, the fight or flight instinct clearly visible in his posture. When he realized it was her, when blue eyes met green, his stance barely changed. There was a slight softening in the set of his shoulders, but other than that...nothing.

"Chloe." He said her name like he used to, before the attack. For a moment she was terrified that he had finally remembered, but knew Clark would have told her immediately. She was instantly saddened when she realized that what they'd had during his stay in the hospital was over. But then she turned around and kicked herself in the ass for not being happy that he was no longer interested in her. This was what she'd wanted. Right?

"Hey, Lex," she greeted awkwardly. She was just as stiff as Lex was, refusing to allow her muscles to move her into a more comfortable position. She still had one leg behind her as if to leave. "Have you seen Clark? I need him to help me with something."

As she said Clark's name, she saw something flash in Lex's eyes, but he recovered too quickly for her to realize what it was. "They all left earlier. You should try back here later." She internally cringed at his unspoken suggestion for her to leave.

She should have just left. She should have kept her eyes to herself. She shouldn't have noticed that most of the bruises that had littered his skin were now gone. Shouldn't have realized that he could now stand on his own. It shouldn't have hurt that he no longer needed her there, or wanted her there for that matter.

She nodded vaguely, tearing her eyes away from his before she ended up speaking these things out loud. Turning her back to him, she started towards the front door. Chloe was about to open said door when two arms enveloped her from behind, wrapping themselves around her small waist. She could feel the heat of him through her shirt, and she found herself leaning back into him almost willingly.

He buried his head in her hair, and when she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck, she trembled noticeably. "I missed you," he whispered accusingly. He kept running his nose back and forth along her neck, his arms tightening around her.

"You could've fooled me, Mr. Try Back Later," Chloe teased, leaning her head back against him. So much for keeping her distance, she thought.

"I was angry...I _am_ angry," he corrected, he loosened his hold on her, only to turn her around to face him. He gave her a very Luthorish look. Explain yourself, it said.

"I told you I might not be able to see you again for awhile. It shouldn't have come as a surprise, or made you angry for that matter. I just don't want to do anything that might have consequences later on that we can't recover from," she said this last part without stopping to think about how it sounded out loud.

Lex laughed, "I forgot how melodramatic teenagers can be. Well, I've forgotten a lot more than that, but I wish I hadn't forgotten that little piece of information. This last week wouldn't have been as bad as it was if I'd remembered that."

"Are you making fun of me Mr. Luthor?" Chloe asked, pulling out of his embrace, and wondering if she should be offended or not.

"No, but maybe I should be," he ran his hands down her arms, grabbing her right hand in his and pulling her into him once again. "I highly doubt you coming by and visiting me, even if only for the sole purpose of making sure I haven't lost my sanity, would be such a bad thing. Just because we're in the same room together doesn't mean anything's going to happen. We're friends. And, I need you right now." She found herself wrapping her arms around his bare back, reveling in the feel of his skin against hers.

He went on, "The others don't know how to act around me, I can tell. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but it feels like they're keeping something from me. Something important..."

He said it like it didn't really matter to him. And, for his sake, Chloe hoped it didn't. All Clark would need was one hint that Lex had become suspicious again, and he'd make sure he was back in the mansion again before you could say kryptonite.

"Are you still mad at me?" Chloe asked, indulging herself by running one of her hands down the length of his back. She was rewarded as Lex shivered under her touch, his breath shaky.

"You shouldn't do that," Lex warned huskily, pulling her against him in the most intimate way. She could feel exactly why it was that she shouldn't do that when Lex's arm discreetly pulled her against the only piece of material covering him. She stifled a gasp as she felt him through the thin material of her pants. She unwillingly began to respond to him in kind before she pulled herself back, mumbling apologies.

"Don't be sorry for _that_," he told her, looking slightly embarrassed, and stepping back himself, "I just seem to respond to that type of thing quite easily. _I'm_ sorry. Here I am telling you you're wrong that we can't be together, and I mess it up. Forgive me. I'll be on my best behavior now." He pasted an angelic expression on his face.

Chloe laughed. "It's nothing for you to be sorry about," Chloe assured, clasping her hands behind her to keep them from doing what they wanted to do to Lex. Like ripping that towel off and seeing if he _responded_ to anything else. Chloe! she yelled at herself.

"So, what did you need Clark for anyway?" he asked, adjusting his towel. He tried to make the question sound offhand, but Chloe knew better.

"Well, remember when I told you I write for the paper at school?" he nodded; it was one of the many things she'd told him about herself. "Well...sometimes my articles steer more towards the, um, unusual. Anyway, there's this story I'm working on right now, and I need to go and check this old house out to see if there's anything there that might back up my current observations."

"And you need _Clark_ to go with you to this house?" Lex asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No. I don't _need_ Clark to go with me," Chloe said heatedly, heat rising to her cheeks, "It's just that he's been whining lately about me not coming out here to see...You know, never mind that part. Let's just say he's mad at me right now, and I thought I'd make it up to him by _allowing_ him to accompany me today."

"Hmm..." he was looking around pointedly, "Clark's not here."

"I can see that," Chloe said slowly, already knowing where this conversation was going, and not liking it one bit. Well, maybe one bit.

"The way I see it, if you were wanting to go check this out today, then you're gonna have to count him out. But, luckily for you, I'm free all day." He smiled openly at her, gesturing at himself.

"Lex..."

"No, it's already decided," Lex interrupted, "I've been cooped up in this house all week. I'm feeling much better now, so it's not like you could stop me from coming. Besides, I'm not about to let you go traipsing off to some old house by yourself. How do you think I'd feel if something were to happen to you?"

He didn't really give her a lot of room to argue, so she said, "Fine. Whatever. Go get dressed. And know that if you're not ready to go in the next ten minutes, I'm leaving without you. I highly doubt you could keep up with my car on foot."

Lex laughed as he turned around to presumably head to his room to get dressed. Before he was out of view, he turned around with a smirk on face, and said, "You wanna help me get dressed?"

Chloe blushed, but didn't back down. "It turns out I'm much better at giving showers, it's a shame you already took one." And with that, Chloe turned on her heel and waited out in her car.


	14. Chapter 14 No Interruptions

A/N- I can't believe I'm updating again so soon, but the words won't stop flowing. And I know that if I wait to write it down later, it won't be as good as when it's fresh in my mind. Hope you enjoy Lex and Chloe's little excursion. And, please, if you do, let me know. Reviews make me glad I'm writing this. Well, on with the story...

Chloe glanced over at her passenger for what was probably the sixtieth time in the last five minutes. They were almost to the house, and Chloe wished they were already there. Lex hadn't said anything when he got into her car, just smiled and buckled up. But the electricity that followed him in had been shouting at her ever since.

She'd seen him sneak glances at her, too. They both seemed to be waiting for the other to say something. But Chloe had no intention whatsoever of crossing that rickety old bridge first.

"You're making me nervous," Lex told her, turning in his seat to face her. He was wearing a pair of the slacks she had brought over from the mansion, but the shirt looked like something Martha had gotten him.

"Why do you say that?" Chloe asked, sneaking another look at him.

"Stop that!" Lex nearly yelled, "Watch the road. I'll tell you if I do anything interesting."

Making sure the road was clear, she deliberately turned her head in his direction and blew him a kiss. Lex growled.

"Pull over, I'm driving," he ordered, pointing to the side of the road.

"We're almost there, chill out," Chloe said, winking at him and returning her full attention to the road just to calm him down. He seemed to be nervous, more so than normal.

Lex just shook his head, and pointed again, "Now."

"No, I will not," Chloe enunciated each word, "Besides, I'm not sure you even have permission to drive right now in your current condition." She tried to hide a snicker, but failed.

"Chloe-" but he finished speaking when she cut him off by informing him they'd made it to the turnoff. Really it was just a dirt road that snaked off to the right. Chloe followed it for another minute, suddenly feeling slightly claustrophobic. Both sides of the road were lined with a thick line of trees. Chloe was tempted to turn on her headlights.

"Sure you don't want me to take over?" Lex threw at her when he noticed how tense she was.

Chloe just huffed out a breath of air; she knew the house was just up ahead. And, she was right. It wasn't really anything spectacular. A single story house that had seen far better days. There wasn't a glass pane in the house that wasn't shattered or missing. The front door had fallen off the hinges long ago, and you could no longer tell what color the house had been originally.

"This is it?" Lex asked skeptically. He was out of the car before her, unbuckling himself even before she'd put the car in park. He seemed to be keeping an eye on everything at once, peering into the windows and around the perimeter.

"Get back here," Chloe snapped. He glanced over his shoulder at her, grinning, then came back to her side. It was hard enough trying to keep control of herself around him, let alone worry about Lex inadvertently becoming infected by the same thing as Thomas had been, especially if mind reading was the ability he'd acquired.

God help her if Lex could actually read her mind. Within the first five seconds of hearing what she thought about him, he'd probably have her pushed up against the side of the house, or pinned on the ground. Chloe kept imagining different scenarios before Lex reached out and shook her none too gently.

"Chloe!" he yelled at her, trying to get her attention. He was giving her a strange look, probably wondering what the look in her own eyes meant. Before he could jump to conclusions, especially the right conclusions, she started walking, leading him around the house.

"What is it we're looking for exactly?" Lex asked, trailing behind her much too closely.

"Um..." Chloe hesitated, her brain working overtime. She hated excluding him, but she couldn't very well tell him they were looking for shiny green rocks that could alter the personality of anyone who came in contact with them. The main reason for this was that she didn't want to jog his memory in that particular direction. "Just anything that looks out of place, which shouldn't be too hard seeing as to how nobody's used this place in forever."

"So, you have no idea what you're looking for, do you?" Lex asked, pulling even with her as she reached the back yard. "You know, I'm beginning to wonder if this isn't just some ruse to get me all alone out in the middle of nowhere," he paused, giving her a sideways look, "I'll take that back if it was too insinuating. Unless that's what you had in mind. In which case, I do believe I saw a small room through the window that still has some flooring on it."

He raised one eyebrow, and smirked openly. Chloe swallowed, the same scenarios as earlier replaying in her mind. Feeling the all too familiar heat sear her cheeks, she could feel his gaze on her. Ignoring this, she said, "If you'll remember correctly, we were all alone back at the farm, and you were wearing far less than what you are now."

"Yes, but we could have been interrupted there. And at the hospital," he explained, reaching out and linking his fingers through hers, pulling her back to him before she could move away. "We don't have to worry about that here," he whispered, looking at her meaningfully.

"Lex, do me a favor," Chloe whispered back seductively, she could feel the heat off of him as Lex drew her closer, "Don't become friends with Lana or Lois, because your definition of the word is a hell of a lot different than everyone else's." He looked like a balloon deflated. She started walking off again, but kept their hands linked together.

They pretty much stayed that way for the rest of their excursion. For the next hour, they visually swept the place. They started outside, walking around the perimeter of the house, and a few feet into the woods that surrounded it. They eventually ventured into the house, only to find that the floors were too unstable to hold even Chloe's weight. No way could Thomas have gotten in there.

By the time they were done, Chloe was frustrated. Partly because she knew Thomas was up to something, and couldn't find anything to prove it. But mostly because she was sure she could have found something if she hadn't had Lex distracting her the whole time, pulling her attention away every few seconds, telling her about all that had happened since he'd moved in with the Kent's.

He told her that Clark still hadn't 'thawed out.' But Lex wrote Clark's behavior off as being that of an only child who didn't want to share his parents, which Lex could understand. He'd seen his own father a couple of times since he left the hospital, but he wouldn't go into details over what was said. And Chloe didn't push it.

He cracked her up when he told her how he'd effectively hidden from Lana all week. "She's there _all the time_," he complained to her as she led him back to the front of the house. "She's trying to get Clark to make me come out and talk to her, but luckily for me he isn't any more eager for that to happen than I am. It would help if you were around, maybe then she'd ease up on trying to keep me company."

"Well, now that we've gotten things reasonably settled between us, I don't see why that would be a problem anymore," Chloe said, smiling at him. "How bout I stop by tonight? I've missed Mrs. Kent's cooking like you wouldn't believe."

Lex grinned, looking pleased. "You could just stay with me the rest of the day." He looked at her hopefully.

"I don't think that would turn out well," Chloe sighed, stopping in front of her car. This whole trip had been a complete waste. She hoped Lex didn't think this was how all her exploits ended. She turned around to find him right behind her, leaning down as if to whisper in her ear. She'd caught him by surprise, though. So, instead of murmuring some smartass remark, his lips grazed her cheek. He held himself there for a moment before laughing softly and straightening up.

"I was about to ask why it wouldn't turn out well," Lex said unevenly, licking his lips discreetly, "but I think I just answered my own question."

Chloe only nodded, refusing to meet his eyes. Her skinned burned where his lips had touched her. She spun away from him, and headed to her door. "Let's go, there's nothing here." She got in, shut the door as quietly as possible, then tried to act natural. It wasn't going so well. She began drumming her fingers on the wheel as she watched Lex slowly shake his head before heading to his side of the car.

"Are you still coming by tonight?" Lex asked hesitantly, looking at her sideways as she started the engine. Before putting it in reverse, she spared him a glance. He quickly forced himself to stare straight ahead. Chloe smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she assured him, watching him visibly relax. While she was backing up to turn around she added, "But I wouldn't try anything like that with Mrs. Kent around, she might sic Lana on you herself if she thinks you're getting too fresh with me."


	15. Chapter 15 Favor

Dinner didn't go as badly as Chloe thought it would. Lex kept his hands to himself, and even his distance. That is, until Lana showed up, then he was Chloe's constant shadow. The brunette tried, unsuccessfully, to get his attention time and time again, but he would ignore her by starting up a random conversation with Chloe. By the end of the night, Lana was sulking in a corner with Clark, while she and Lex played a game with Martha and Jonathon. The game was Monopoly. Lex won, hands down.

Clark and Lana retreated to the barn before Chloe had left. And the elder Kents bid her and Lex good night, and headed off to bed. She'd thought that Lex would take advantage of the opportunity, but she was sorely disappointed. As they said goodbye at the door, Lex had leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek, just as he had accidentally done earlier that same day.

She'd driven hope oddly content, nevertheless.

The rest of the week went much the same way. She visited Lex almost every day, stopping by and keeping him company. She made sure to pay Clark some attention, too. Chloe didn't think she could deal with another blowout with him right now. Lex never went too far, trying to give her the space she'd told him would be needed for them to remain friends. Though, he did slip every now and then.

On Tuesday, they'd watched a movie together in the living room. Clark had been out, trying to investigate the Thomas kid himself. Chloe had filled him in on her theory, and he'd gone into superhero mode before it was really even necessary. While they were watching the flick, though, Lex had discreetly pulled her into him by wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She had been craving contact like this since their little excursion, so she let it slide. She regretted it later that night though as she tossed and turned wishing he were there to wrap those arms around her again.

It was Thursday night, and she was wondering whether or not to push her luck and go and see him again. She'd already dropped in earlier that day, but Clark had been there the whole time. It just wasn't the same when he was there.

Chloe was sprawled out on her bed, still debating, when the phone rang.

She checked the caller id first, and saw that it was coming from the Kents. Crossing her fingers, she answered. "Hello. Chloe here."

"Hey, Chloe," it was Lex, she breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No, no, no," Chloe said, sitting up, "I was just thinking about you." Ugh! How stupid was that? Way to go, Chloe, she thought, disgustedly. "I mean, what I mean is I was just going to call you. I'm bored. And, I thought if you were bored too I could come over and…" She was so lame.

Lex laughed, "I miss you, too, Chloe." There was a noticeable pause before he starting speaking again, "Chloe, can I ask you for a favor?"

Knowing it could only lead her into trouble, she replied, "Yeah. What's up?"

"My, um, dad called a few minutes ago. He wants me to go to some benefit or something. He wasn't too specific about what it was, he just said he needed me to attend. I won't have to do anything, just show up. But, I don't want to go alone, and he said I could bring a guest. Would you, I mean if you don't want to that's fine, but do you think you could come with me?" She could tell it would by no means be fine if she refused to go. Lex wouldn't say anything, but she knew that he would be upset if she said no. Besides, she had no intention of sending Lex into the bowels of Hell alone with his father.

"Sure, Lex, I'll be there," she said, "When is it?"

"Tomorrow, will that be a problem?" he asked hesitantly.

Crap. She didn't have anything suitable to wear to an event of Luthorish standards. She gulped, "Yeah, I mean no, that's not a problem. I just need to find something to wear…" she was already mentally cataloguing her wardrobe, trying to find something she might have overlooked.

She was about to get up and walk to said closet when Lex said, "I'll take care of that. Dad already said I could charge anything I needed, or wanted for that matter, to our account. I've just been hesitant to use it. You and Martha have taken care of my clothes, and I don't need much else. Jonathon refuses to accept any money from me for food or rent, so... I'll set it up for you to go get something in Metropolis, and then I'll pick you up at your place tomorrow at six, okay?" He sounded so much like the take charge Lex she used to know, that for a second it threw her for a loop.

"You don't have to do that. I can buy my own-" Chloe said before Lex interrupted.

"Chloe, don't. You're doing this for me, let me do something for you," he said, "You have no idea how much I want you to be there with me tomorrow. I have no idea what I'm doing, it'll make me feel better if you're by my side."

"Whatever you say," Chloe conceded, knowing she wouldn't win this argument. "Just let me know where to go tomorrow, and I'll meet you back here."

"Good. You know, feel free to buy something special to wear under your dress, too," Lex suggested, "I'm sure I can think of a way for you to use it."

Chloe laughed, "Who says I'll be wearing anything under my dress at all?" And, with that she hung up the phone, smiling to herself.


	16. Chapter 16 Mace and Tranquilizers

The forest green dress hung on her like a second skin. Chloe usually didn't wear anything quite so revealing, but she had a feeling this was worth the effort. Her hair fell in soft curls around her face, and Lois had done her make-up. She was considering the wisdom of letting Lois know about what she had planned tonight, but she never would've been able to get a dress, and get ready in time for the…well, whatever it was, if not for her help.

"Reassure me again," Lois said, closing the tube of lipstick she'd just finished applying, "This is _not_ a date, right?"

"Nope, we've just gotten kind of close over the past couple weeks," Chloe told her, hoping she would just drop it. She was currently admiring the way the dress clung to her hips, but fell loosely just below her knees.

"How close? Like close as in clothes on, or close as in clothes off?" Lois smirked.

"Not funny," Chloe scowled, "We're friends. Nothing more."

"But, is that you're idea, or his? The just friends thing, I mean. Because the way I see it, you were the first person he thought of to take to this thing. Isn't that kind of significant?" Lois was just too insightful for her own good.

"No. He's not himself right now. You know that. He's just comfortable with me. And, I'm one of the only girls he knows right now, besides you and Lana," Chloe added, "Would you have preferred he asked you, or does it not make since that he chose me over Lana?" Chloe had worked herself up.

"Whoa, Sally. Settle down there. All I'm saying is that I want you to be careful. I know Lex isn't himself right now, but that doesn't mean that all the old Lex is gone. When he wants something, he doesn't ask, he just takes. I'd hate for the rest of my weekend to be ruined just so I can hunt him down and burn off his testicles." Chloe laughed in spite of herself, bad mood dissipating.

"Look, I'd love to stick around and see his face when he sees you," Lois said, giving her a hug, "but I gotta go. Hot date. And when I say hot, I mean…Wow." She was grinning from ear to ear. Chloe joined her, walking her to the door. "Remember, be careful. Bring your mace, and a stun gun, and, you know what, throw in some tranquilizers. I might have some in my car."

"I'll be careful," Chloe assured, all but pushing her out the door. She didn't want her to still be there when Lex arrived. "I'll try to call you if he tosses me in a ditch somewhere, but you know how reception is…" Chloe laughed at her cousin's expression.

"I can cancel my date," Lois threatened, "Or, better yet, we can double up. I'm sure I can sneak me and hottie into this party you're headed to."

"Go," Chloe commanded, "I'll be fine."

Giving her one last significant look, Lois got in her car. She waved as she drove off.

It was almost six, so Chloe started pacing the living room, listening for the slightest sound of a car pulling up. She had almost worn a path in the floor when she heard a soft knock at the door. Her head snapped up.

Lex was standing there, looking dashing in a dark colored suit. His head was hung as he waited for her to answer. As she opened the door, his head lifted, and he took in the sight of her. She had to admit, the look on his face made the whole night worth it.

He was speechless for a minute as he hungrily took in every inch of her, finally coming to rest on her face. "You look amazing."

"You don't look so bad yourself," she admitted, grabbing her coat and stepping outside. He helped her put it on, and then led her down the stairs to their ride.

"Sorry about the limo," he apologized, looking chagrined, "Apparently you're not the only one you doesn't trust my driving abilities. I hope you don't mind."

Chloe shook her head, stepping into the vehicle as the chauffeur held the door open for her and Lex. Actually, she _did_ mind. She knew that this meant her and Lex would be free to do whatever they wanted in the backseat without the helpful distraction of one of them having to drive. Lex sat opposite her in the limo, obviously having thought the same thing.

"You can back out. I won't be mad at you," Lex told her, reading the conflict on her face.

Chloe didn't want to start the night out badly; she knew that Lionel would mess it up all too soon. So, she deliberately got up and sat down right beside him. "I'm fine. If you're going, I'm going."

The ride there went quickly. They talked about the Torch, of all things. Lex seemed to be trying to give her a subject she could talk about passionately, so as to forget the tension that had previously been all too abundant. As they got out of the limo, they were both laughing. Lex held his hand out to help her out of the car. She accepted without hesitation.

There were other people walking in ahead of them, so they fell into step with them. She could hear the click of cameras, but chose to ignore them. Lex wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked through the huge double doors. The place they entered was larger than Lex's mansion back in Smallville. If not for the warmth of Lex's arm around her, she probably would've turned around and bolted.

As soon as they were noticed they were bombarded with polite conversation. Everyone knew about Lex's condition. It was leaked by one of the staff at the hospital as soon as it became evident that Lex hadn't recovered completely. They all but ignored Chloe as they expressed their deepest condolences for his situation.

He appeared to handle the situation quite well, but Chloe knew better. Every so often, as a new set of people would introduce themselves, Lex would tighten his hold on her, or absently rake his fingers along her back. Not that she minded, but it was hard to understand what these people were saying when he did things like that.

It didn't take long before Lionel Luthor stalked his way over to them, dispersing the crowd that wouldn't quit. For once, Chloe was slightly grateful for his presence.

"Ah, son, I'm glad you came," Lionel said, grabbing onto Lex's shoulder, "And I see you've brought a little friend along. Hello, again, Miss Sullivan." He took her hand in his and placed a kiss on the back of it. Chloe smiled, pulled her hand back, and wiped it off on the front of his suit. Lex laughed.

"Do you two know each other?" Lex asked, drawing out from under his father's hand, and pulling Chloe into the comfort of his arm, subtly putting more distance between her and Lionel.

"Not as well as I'd like," Lionel answered, "Though better than I wish we did." Chloe wished she could kick him.

"How long will I need to be here?" Lex asked, letting Lionel's comment slide. For now. "Chloe and I have other plans tonight." Chloe raised an eyebrow at this revelation, and looked to Lex for answers. He only gave her a wink.

"Well, I believe they're about to announce the opening of the new hospital wing, which we all but paid for, here in the next hour. As soon as we've both accepted their applause and gratitude, you two can be on your way," said Lionel, smiling widely, "But, for now, enjoy yourselves. The vultures will eventually find somewhere else to circle, until then smile and move on. So, go, go," he shooed, gently pushing them both towards the center of the party, "Dance, drink, have fun."

Throwing his father a questioning look, Lex started off towards the bar with Chloe in tow. Before they'd gotten out of view of Lionel, she glanced back at him. He was watching after them with what appeared to be affection. When he noticed Chloe looking at him, he winked at her, too. Luthors…


	17. Chapter 17 Too Far

Lex and his dad were still being applauded as they walked towards her. Chloe had waited at her and Lex's table as she and the rest of the guests listened to some suits thank the Luthors for their generous donation that had made the new hospital wing possible. Lionel spoke a few well chosen words, and that was that. Chloe had felt so sorry for Lex throughout it all. Though no one else was probably aware of it, he was nervous as hell. His eyes stayed glued to her for most of the acceptance.

He was almost to her when he was intercepted by a silicon filled raven. No way were those real, Chloe thought. The woman had jumped up from her seat, almost smacking herself in the face with those weapons attached to her chest, and was currently trying to drag him off to her table, which was just behind Chloe's.

Chloe watched as Lex pulled his arm out of her grasp, and then bent down to whisper something into her ear. The girl looked stunned, but said nothing as he walked over to Chloe and sat down between her and his father, immediately taking a drink of what must have been his fifth scotch that evening. Chloe raised her eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Lionel broke the silence.

"I don't think she's going to give up that easily, my boy." Lionel laughed, glancing at something behind Chloe.

Before she could turn around, she heard a woman say, "Lex, I'm sure your..._date_... wouldn't mind if you spared me one little dance." She had an accent; french, Chloe thought. The skank had come around her side, and was leaning down towards Lex. Chloe knew she wasn't really his date. Knew she had no rights when it came to Lex. But something in her reaction to the way this woman was touching him must have showed on Chloe's face.

"Young lady?" Lionel asked Frenchie, "I would suggest you step away from my son before you can no longer walk out of here without assistance." He looked pointedly at Chloe when the young woman looked confused. "As much as I admire your persistence, you are disrespecting Lex's date, thereby disrespecting him as well."

Frenchie knew she'd made a no-no because what color was left in her face was now concentrated in her cheeks. Lionel wasn't finished, though. "Now, before I decide that you are somehow disrespecting me as well, I believe it would be in your best interest to return to your table. _Right after_ you apologize to Miss Sullivan."

Stopping in her tracks, as she'd already turned around to head back to her table, she glanced over at Chloe and said in a voice like acid, "I apologize. I didn't realize you meant anything...to Lex." And, with that, she flung her hair over her shoulder, and stalked off to her table.

Chloe counted to ten. Then, she decided she'd need to count to twenty. Lionel only shook his head, but Lex took one look at Chloe and started to stand up. She yanked him back down. "Sit down," she hissed, "It's not worth it." They were hollow words, but she didn't want Lex to make a scene in front of all of these people. She wanted to say something to the skank herself, but knew that she'd only prove all these people right. That she didn't belong here, especially with Lex.

"Chloe, I'm sorry," Lex said, reaching over and taking her hand in his. She plastered a sunny smile on her face, and squeezed his hand.

"It's fine, really. But weren't you saying earlier that we had other plans tonight?" Chloe asked, deciding that the sooner they were out of there the better. Lex nodded, getting the hint. As they stood up, the band that had taken a break during the presentation started playing again.

"Lex, why don't you treat Miss Sullivan to a dance before you go?" Lionel asked, a glint in his eye. When he noticed the expression of Chloe's face, he added quickly, "It would certainly put a damper on a certain someone's evening. If you know what I mean?" He tilted his head in Frenchie's direction.

Chloe didn't have to turn around and look at the witch to know that she was sending daggers their way. She was about to ask Lex if he wanted to dance, she wasn't about to force him if he didn't want to, when she felt his hand pull her to him. Before she could ask, he was leading her away from their table and out onto the dance floor. She noticed that she could still see Lionel and Frenchie from where they were.

The music was slow, and slightly familiar. Lex kept her hand in his, but wrapped his other one around her waist. She slipped hers over his shoulder. They started swaying with the music, bodies pressed as close as was publicly acceptable. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, silently thanking Lois for making her wear these ridiculous heels.

"Ready to put on a show?" Chloe asked, running her thumb over the base of his neck.

"I don't know if I told this you tonight, but you look beautiful," Lex whispered, running his nose in a line from her ear to the base of her neck. "You're lucky I'm on my best behavior." His husky tone sent shivers down her body. She could tell he felt them because he pulled her closer to him in response. He brought her hand up to join the one around his neck, and wrapped his around her waist.

"You look like yourself again in this outfit," Chloe told him as he slid his hand appreciatively over the material of her dress.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Lex breathed, a hint of scotch lingering on him.

"Both."

They danced like that for a minute. Then, as the song was nearing an end, Chloe noticed a change. His grip tightened on her body, but loosened at the same time. He pulled back slightly.

"How big a show do you want to make?" he asked her, his mouth dangerously close to hers. All she had to do was move her head a little to the side. That was all it would take for his lips to be on her.

"Well, as your imaginary date, I wouldn't mind teaching Frenchie over there a lesson," Chloe said, trying to lighten the mood. "But don't do anything you don't want to do." It was her turn to give _him_ an out.

Lex smiled, then closed the distance between them, pressing his mouth against hers. He was gentle for a moment, but that moment didn't last long. Lex was a really good actor. As her lips moved against his, he suddenly ran his tongue along her lower lip. In her surprise she gasped, opening her mouth to him. He took advantage of her momentary lapse, and slid his tongue into her.

She had been imagining what this would feel like for longer than she cared to admit to, but not one of her fantasies compared to this. It was soft, but almost frantic, each trying to get as much out of this as possible. Lex's hands gripped her almost possessively, and Chloe's weren't behaving any more appropriately. She slid her tongue along the roof of his mouth, and was rewarded as Lex groaned deep in his throat, making her ache in a way she wished she didn't.

Reluctantly, she pulled away. Lex released her, only to place another kiss on her lips.

"And the Oscar goes to..." Chloe laughed, breathless. She noticed a few people looking in their direction, but only Frenchie had an openly hostile look on her face. Even as Chloe watched, the girl stood up and nearly stomped towards the exit.

She brought her arms down to his chest, resting her hands against him. He still had his arms around her, and she could feel his eyes willing her to look up. But she kept her eyes locked on her hands as they straightened out his tux. "We should get going," she said, dropping her hands altogether. If she wasn't careful she'd end up doing something she'd regret tenfold later.

Lex kept his arms around her for a moment longer, then let them fall to his side. "After you," he offered, carefully sliding one arm around her waist. She smiled. They stopped at their table, but Lionel had already left. Thankfully Lex didn't feel the need to search for him.

They silently waited for their limo to pull around to pick them up. Lex held the door open, and got in after her. They were well on their way back to Smallville before Lex said anything.

"I shouldn't have done that," he said, staring out the window. He looked tense, like he was about to get in trouble.

Chloe laughed. Lex glanced over at her, gauging her reaction with a raised brow. "Lex, I'm not mad. I wanted to make that woman see red, and you helped me accomplish that. And it wasn't the most unpleasant experience, at least not for me." She whispered this last part, and wondered if he'd heard her when he continued to stare at her from his seat opposite her.

"I want to kiss you again," he said, his voice only a little louder than her own had been moments before. He had that hungry look in his eyes again, just as he had at the hospital.

Chloe only shook her head, which was reeling as what he'd said echoed in her mind. This isn't Lex, she told herself forcefully. This is only a stranger in Lex's body, a body Chloe wanted to pull to her, and straddle and ride till she could no longer tell you what her name was. No, no, no. Don't think that, besides he's drunk. He had taken advantage of Martha's absence at the party; she didn't allow him to drink at her house.

"Sorry, buddy, no encore, tonight," she joked, tearing her eyes away from his to stare out the window instead. She could feel the heat of his gaze burn every exposed inch of her skin, plus some that was covered by the sheer material covering her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him. He was very still, so still she was starting to get worried. Just when she was about to say something about it, he moved, sliding off his seat, and coming towards her...slowly. She continued to stare out the window, but her breathing hitched up a notch.

He came to a stop in front of her legs, which were pressed together to keep from trembling. He was on his knees, which should have been funny to her, but wasn't. She tried to find it in her to ask him what he was doing, but she couldn't speak, couldn't move. Could only wait to find out what he wanted.

Lex edged forward, gently squeezing between her pliant limbs. He reached behind her, and grabbed her by the hips to pull her closer to him, to show her what he wanted, what he now needed. He bent his head towards her exposed neck, trailing kisses from her ear down to the base of her neck, pulling the strap that held up her dress down over her shoulder.

Making his way slowly back up to her ear, he whispered, "I want you." He took her lobe between his lips, and bit down gently. The moan that escaped her surprised him because he jerked back. Then, with a look in his eyes that told her it was too late to stop, he brought his hand up to tangle in her hair, and then took her mouth in his. The only way she could describe how Lex was kissing her was...like being devoured, but in a deliciously good way.

She couldn't breathe, she didn't even want to. She didn't want him to stop, and when she felt his other hand start to trail up her thigh, she knew he had no intention of stopping. Chloe wrapped her legs around him, halting his path to the one place she knew she couldn't let him go. But she was pretty sure this only excited him more, if the deep growl that rose in his throat was anything to go by.

It wasn't too hard for her to imagine what the bulge in his pants was that he was grinding into her at an easily recognizable pattern. She clenched around him, pulling back to breath. As Chloe was catching her breath, Lex made good use of his time by finding the zipper on the side of her dress. Before she realized she should be stopping him, he deftly pulled it down, sliding his hand under it to touch her bare skin.

It was all happening too fast. Chloe wanted this more than anything, but she couldn't do this. Not like this. Not in the backseat of some limo, not with Lex too drunk to even realize whose name he was now chanting. She tried to pull back, to loosen her legs from around his waist, but his grip was like a vice around her back. She was about to tell him to stop when his mouth found hers again.

Chloe found herself unable to stop kissing him. She found herself unable to keep her hands from unbuttoning his jacket. Then his shirt. And, as the material fell to the floor behind him, she was unable to keep her hands from leaving marks on his back as her nails dragged along his skin. He hissed, the sound creating a steady pulse between her legs.

There was no telling how far Chloe would have let it go, probably forever. But they'd never know because only a few moments later, the limo was slowing down. She knew they weren't to her house yet, weren't even in Smallville.

Lex didn't seem to realize they had stopped, he was still making quick work of Chloe's dress. "Stop it," she panted, tugging her dress back up and zipping it in record time. Lex looked confused for a second, then a voice drifted back to them.

"Your father has asked me to pull over, he's just behind us," the driver informed them, "He says he'd like to have a word with you." Silence. Chloe saw that Lex was momentarily stunned by how the events had turned, so she pushed herself away from him, disentangling her legs. She reached down and grabbed his clothes from the floor.

"Put these on. Quick," she ordered, helping him as best she could. By the time there was a knock on the door, they were both fully dressed, and trying to appear as normal as possible.

The door opened to reveal his father, bent over and looking in at them, "Lex, I meant to catch you before you left. Miss Sullivan, do you mind if I borrow him for a moment?" Chloe shook her head, not looking at either of them.

As the door closed behind Lex, Chloe let out a breath of relief. If Lionel knew what had taken place in this car, what would have taken place in this car...Ugh. How could she be so careless? Stupid teenage hormones. She was still berating herself when Lex got back in the limo and they started to drive off again.

He seemed angry, which was never a good thing. Chloe thought about asking him, but then thought better of it.

"He wants me to move in with him at the mansion," Lex admitted, looking down at his hands. He had sat down next to Chloe when he got in. Their legs were almost touching, which was a far cry from how close they'd been just a few minutes ago.

"And he needed to track you down and stop you in the middle of nowhere just to tell you that?" Chloe asked, though she thought she already knew Lionel's reason.

Lex looked over at her, color rising in his cheeks. "No, that was just an afterthought. He wanted to tell me...He was just...I don't believe him, or anything. He doesn't know what he's talking about. I..."

"What did he say, Lex?" Chloe asked, her voice just above a whisper.

He wouldn't say anything. Reaching over, he grabbed her hand in his and linked his fingers with hers.

"Let me guess," Chloe said, pulling her hand back, "You shouldn't trust Miss Sullivan. You should be careful around Miss Sullivan. You can do better. You _deserve _better...You do," she finished bitterly.

"No!" Lex grabbed her hand again, and held on when she tried to retreat, "He just said that what I'm feeling now...that it won't last. And that I should be careful. Not that I shouldn't trust you, but that I, that I shouldn't trust myself. That I shouldn't trust how I'm feeling about you. Which, to be honest, is exactly what you've been trying to tell me this whole time."

Chloe only nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She allowed him to hold her hand for the simple fact that there wasn't anywhere for her to go to get away from him. She was mentally calculating how much longer it was to her house.

"Chloe..." Lex tried to turn her face towards him. When she resisted he dropped her hand. "Damn it, Chloe! Tell me what you want from me! Because I don't know. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I want to be with you, but then I've got you and my dad telling me that when I remember everything, that that will change."

Chloe swallowed. Hard. "He's right. I'm right. We shouldn't make this any more complicated than it already is. What happened here, well, it just happened. I was still pissed about what happened at the party, and you're pretty lit up. We'll take a few days off from each other to cool down, and then we can try the friends thing again. Or, maybe it would just be better to drop this whole act, and start the separation now."

"No," Lex argued, "I want to be with you. And, if you just want the friends thing... then, that's fine. Because maybe when I do remember, I'll still want what I want now."

"You won't," Chloe told him, a note of finality in her voice. Feeling a tear well up in her eye, she said, "I'm tired, how much longer till we're there?" While he asked the driver, she took the opportunity to wipe her eyes.

Lex settled back in his seat, the driver said they'd be there in a few minutes. Chloe relaxed, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. She didn't know what Lex was doing. Didn't even care.

She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. The next thing she knew Lex was carrying her up the steps. She tried to get out of his grasp, but he was strong, and after he threw her a look she stopped fighting. He somehow got the door unlocked while still holding her.

Lex didn't set her down again until they were in her bedroom. She'd had to point him in the right direction. He laid her on the bed, and reached down to unstrap her heels. As he threw the last shoe onto the floor, he brought his hand down on her leg. Then slowly ran it up its length.

He sat down on the edge of the mattress, and leaned over to brush a strand of hair out of her face. "Tonight's gone to hell anyway..." he whispered as he brought his lips down to hers. It wasn't all heat and passion like their earlier kiss, but it was amazing in its own right. He kept it slow and soft, and when he pulled away he bent his forehead to hers. "Goodnight, Chloe."


	18. Chapter 18 Looking at Him

A/N-Update! I wanna thank everyone who's reviewed. You have no idea how happy I get when I see a new one. I'm already working on the next couple chapters, so I should be able to upload again tomorrow. Enjoy...

Chloe woke up bleary eyed, and in the one of the darkest moods she'd ever experienced before. After Lex had slipped out of her room last night, she'd broken down and cried. This was bad. This was really bad. She'd found it extremely difficult to find sleep again.

As she gazed down at herself, she could feel the tears start to well up once more. Lex had pulled the blankets up and over her before he'd left. The image of him hesitating at the door came back to her. The tears fell as she got up and headed to the shower.

When she got back to her room, after using all the hot water she could, Chloe finally admitted something to herself. She was in love with Lex. And, not just the Lex that had kissed her last night, but the real Lex. The one who kept secrets. The one who hurt people, and didn't even realize it. Who would toss Chloe to the curb as soon as reality kicked in again.

She wished she could just shut it off like a switch. Go back to thinking of him as 'Clark's friend.' Chloe had always been attracted to him, but ever since the safe house, that had morphed into something else. She'd been almost relieved when they'd gone their separate ways, so that she could shift those feelings back to someone equally unattainable.

But, now... Now she'd gone much too far in the feelings department. Chloe wasn't sure how long she'd been in love with him, but last night had forced her to come to terms with the fact nonetheless. Now she'd have to figure out what to do about it.

She could ignore him, go back to avoiding Clark's place, and therefore Lex. Or, she could just go on like none of this mattered; enjoy these moments with him while she still could. Neither option held more weight than the other, so Chloe was still debating, weighing the considerable pros versus the insurmountable cons, when the phone rang.

Chloe eyed it distastefully. It seemed that lately, every time she answered that thing it ended her in no small amount of trouble. So, instead of answering, instead of even checking to see who was calling, she walked to the kitchen, and proceeded to force down the first thing she found.

After a pitiful breakfast consisting of dry toast and a handful of some chocolate puffy cereal, she headed back to her room to sulk the rest of the day. During her meal, she'd decided that no decision had to be made immediately.

When she awoke on Sunday, she was in a considerably lighter mood. Well, she wasn't covered in tears, and being racked with sobs, at least. Due to the fact that she'd been up most of the night, it was nearly noon when she got up. As she walked to the bathroom, she remembered she'd unplugged the phone yesterday due to its insistent ringing. She plugged it back in before heading to the bathroom.

It wasn't five minutes later that the phone rang again. Mrs. Popular, Chloe thought. Grinding her teeth, she looked at the id. The Kents. Oh, who could it be? As she reached to answer it, she tried to decide who she wanted to talk to less- Clark or Lex.

"Hello?" Chloe answered, closing her eyes in preparation. She plopped down on her bed.

"Chloe! Where have you been?" Clark admonished, sounding just like his dad. "Why haven't you been answering the phone? I've called probably ten times since yesterday." Chloe hated Whiny Clark.

"Clark, I've been busy," Chloe said, hating the fact that she felt she had to explain herself, "And, if it was anything that important, you could have just come by. It's not like I can hide from you. Excuse me for not letting you know exactly what I was gonna be doing this weekend." Harsh, but necessary.

"Jeez, Chlo," Clark said, letting out a loud sigh, "First Lex is acting all weird, and now you, too. I just wanted to let you know that you were right about that Thomas guy. He'd been collecting Kryptonite from the house you sent me to. He was shaping the rock into chess pieces, but it wasn't complete. That was why you saw him going back so much, to look for more. Don't worry, though. It's been destroyed. Now he's pretty much back to normal. He's gone off to live with an uncle of his for awhile, though."

Chloe knew she should be paying attention to what he was saying, that the story was important to her. She'd spent a lot of time and energy on it. But, the only part that registered was that Lex had been acting weird. Chloe wanted nothing more than to just ask him flat out, but instead said, "That's great. I'm glad you were able to fix it before he did something crazy. Like Mason. Which reminds me, what did you mean when you said that Lex was acting weird?" Not exactly subtle, but this is Clark we're talking about here.

"Oh, he's just been a little edgy lately," Clark explained, not sounding in the least bit suspicious, "It might just be me, you know I'm slightly bias right now, but he seems cold, and distant. He even headed to the mansion yesterday and stayed there awhile. I know because he had my mom take him there. I had to pick him up last night. I called you to see if you'd come with me, but something must've been wrong with your phone."

"Yeah, must've been..." Chloe was thinking hard, and fast. Why would Lex go to the mansion? Was he really considering moving back there so soon? Was it because of her? "Did he say anything was bothering him? I mean, did anything happen that would make him act like that?" She was pushing it, but she hoped that Clark would write it off as her just being nosy.

"No, not really," Clark said hesitantly, "He got home late on Friday, and I didn't really pay him any attention then. He went straight to his room. But, yesterday, I saw him and it was like I wasn't even there. I even tried talking to him. Nothing. Then, he asked my mom to take him to his house, and we were all kinda stunned for a minute, but no one said anything."

"Did anything happen when you picked him up?" Chloe asked eagerly, her fingers scrunching her blanket.

"No," he said, much too quickly.

"Clark..." Chloe warned, an edge to her voice.

"It was nothing, really. He just asked me about things from his past. Like relationship things," he said hastily, "He wanted to know how we met. And if he was close to anyone. Or if he'd told me anything that he might need to know about now." He sounded more and more uncomfortable as he spoke, and the knot in Chloe's stomach got tighter and tighter.

"What do you mean, told you anything? Anything like what?"

"Chloe, I'm pretty sure this was a private conversation," he said, then upon hearing the growl that had emanated from Chloe, he added quickly, "And I know your friendship takes precedence over whatever me and Lex have, but..." poor Clark. Torn between the man he would like to condemn to living half a life, and his best friend. Hmm, decisions, decisions. She didn't realize she'd been thinking out loud.

"Hey! You're the one who's been trying to get me to take it easier on him. He asked me this stuff in confidence. If he wants you to know, then he'll tell you," Clark said defensively.

"Wants me to know what, Clark? Come on! Just spill it," Chloe begged. She had ways of making Clark Kent tell her things, and if she had to resort to them, she would.

"Chlo...Don't make me do this," she was wearing him down, she could tell.

"Clark, something tells me I _should_ know," Chloe countered.

"It wasn't anything, really. You weren't the only one he asked me about," Clark warned, "He asked, and you better not tell him I told you this, he asked me if he'd been interested in anybody we know, like you or..Lana..even Lois. He asked about others, too, but I told him you three were the only girls I knew personally."

Chloe was quite for a minute. Her insides had gone all icy and splintery. She was worried that if she breathed too deeply it would pierce her lungs. Taking a shallow breath she asked, "And what did you say?"

"Argh! Chloe, what does it matter?" she knew he was wishing he'd just kept his mouth shut, or not called her at all.

"It doesn't. But I want to know."

"I told him no. Not really. That I thought he'd had something for Lana, but he never made a move. And he was never really around Lois before all this."

He was avoiding answering the whole question. "And, what else?" Chloe asked, wondering if she'd have to flat out ask what he said about her.

He was silent for a minute, then he said, reluctantly, "I told him that before all of this, you two barely even spoke, and that when you did, it wasn't something you wanted to be in the middle of. I told him that I saw the way he'd been looking at you, and that he shouldn't start something he couldn't finish. Because you and I both know that when he remembers, he'll plead temporary insanity or something...Chloe, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"What makes you think I'd get hurt?" she asked quietly, the tears rolling silently down her cheeks.

"Because. I've see the way you look at him, too," he answered, just as quietly.

"Clark, I've gotta go."

"Okay. Bye, Chloe."

"Bye, Clark."


	19. Chapter 19 Double Date

Chloe merged her two earlier options. She continued to be friends with Lex, but she kept her distance. She visited twice during the week, always making sure Clark would be there. She could tell Lex didn't like having a chaperone, but he'd just have to get over it.

He apologized when she'd visited the first time. He had waited till Clark had gone to get his books from his room, then took advantage of the privacy.

"Chloe, I'm glad you're not completely avoiding me," he'd said, taking Clark's seat beside her. "I wanted to tell you again that I'm sorry about the other night." She'd shushed him, then. She knew Clark could hear them just as well from his room. "Look, just know that I won't act like that again, okay? I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me. I still want you to come by."

That had been earlier this week. Now it was the weekend again, and Chloe only hoped that this one wouldn't be as eventful as the last ones had been. She was supposed to stop by and see him again this afternoon, but she was having second thoughts.

School was out, and Chloe was now heading to the Talon. She knew a hot cup of coffee would help her make a decision on the matter. As she stepped through the door, the smell of caffeine nearly assaulted her, causing a smile to spread across her face.

After ordering, she made her way to an empty table. She hadn't thought to bring anything but the money she'd need for her coffee, so she had to resort to watching the other patrons of the coffee shop as they read books and talked to friends. And, speaking of friends, Clark was walking through door, followed closely by Lex.

Clark didn't notice her as he walked straight to the counter, asking for Lana, no doubt. But, Lex. He noticed her almost immediately. His gaze locked with hers, even as he followed Clark. From what she'd heard, the two of them had actually become pretty close lately. They must be forming a club. Chloe's Unrequited Loves Club.

She watched as Lex said something to Clark, who nodded and turned back to the cashier, who was in turn shaking his head. Chloe tried not to watch as Lex made his way directly to her table.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked, standing in front of the chair beside her.

Chloe shook her head. They sat there in comfortable silence while they waited for Clark to find them. It was only a minute later that the farmboy took the seat opposite her, two cups in tow.

"Hey, Chloe," he greeted, handing Lex his cup, and smiling warmly, "I'm glad you're here. I tried to find you earlier to see if you wanted to meet, but I guess that wasn't necessary. Lana's going to join us soon." Oh, joy, Chloe thought, mentally kicking herself for not getting her coffee to go when she had the chance.

Clark went on for a minute about who knows what, Chloe wasn't paying him any attention. She only nodded, and shook her head at appropriate intervals. Lana sat with them after a few minutes, and then Chloe was off the hook entirely. She took the time to watch Lex, discreetly.

He looked different than he had just a week ago. Stronger, somehow. She couldn't quite put her finger on why she thought this, but she did. He was being just as silent as she was, glancing at her every so often.

"So, Chloe what are you doing this weekend?" Lana asked, she'd just been saying her and Clark were going to some new restaurant in Metropolis, "Do you and Lex want to come with us?"

There was no telling how it looked to Lana, or anyone else listening in to their conversation, but Chloe, Lex, and Clark, all at once, began opposing the idea.

"Come on, I'm sure they've got other plans, " Clark said.

"No, I'm staying in," said Chloe.

"Can't, I've got a doctor's appointment," was Lex's excuse.

"O-kay..." Lana said, looking from one to the other to the other. All of them were pointedly silent, glancing off in different directions.

The silence probably would've continued if not for the busty brunette who made a dramatic entrance through the Talon's door, her eyes sweeping the floor till they rested on Chloe's.

Lois made her way over to them, not bothering to wait for others to get out of her way. Chloe noticed she had a bandage wrapped around her right wrist. Her cousin didn't hesitate to grab a spare chair from the table beside them. Sliding it around, she slid it between Chloe and Lex, much to his displeasure.

Lois knew something had happened during Chloe and Lex's 'date', but since Chloe had come back physically unscathed, she let Chloe off the hook when it came to details. Apparently she was now intent on giving Lex the coldest shoulder in the history of brush offs.

"Chloe, I've been looking everywhere for you," she rushed, her cheeks flushing with excitement, "You will never guess what you and I are going to be doing tomorrow." She looked at her expectantly, obviously waiting for her to at least try to guess.

"Something illegal?" Chloe asked, smirking. Lois had a way of making her feel better just by being there.

"You wish," she smiled, "No, we're-"

"Good to see you, too, Lois," Clark cut it, earning him an evil look from her cousin, "Why don't you take a seat and join us." Lana laughed, giving Lois an apologetic smile. Chloe wondered if Lana had noticed the same thing as she had when she'd come back from the safe house. There was something between Clark and Lois, something Chloe was pretty sure they didn't even know was there themselves. It was one of the reasons she'd pretty much given up on Clark.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, Smallville," Lois said, quickly turning her attention back to Chloe, a grin once again spreading across her features, "You, me, and two of the hottest med interns you've ever met in your life."

Chloe just gave her a blank expression.

"Double dates, albeit yours is a blind one, but still. Just trust me when I say my guy is only a little hotter than yours," Lois gushed, grabbing Chloe's coffee and helping herself, a smug smile on her lips.

She was about to say something, when she looked past Lois and saw Lex. He was stiff as a board, and his hand gripped his cup so tightly she was worried he'd break it. Then, before she could even blink, his grip relaxed, and he was standing up. Chloe saw that Clark was also looking at him with an expression close to concern, and, wait, maybe even pity.

"I need a refill, anyone else?" he asked, glancing at everyone but Chloe. No's were echoed throughout the table, and as he walked away Lana said, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Clark said, watching after his friend. "So, where did you meet these guys anyway?"

Lois looked at him like he'd just asked what color the sky was, "At the hospital," she said slowly. "Where else am I gonna meet a couple of med students? I thought I'd broken my hand, so I went to the emergency room, and walla. You can thank me now," she added, looking to Chloe for praise.

Chloe had been watching Lex as subtly as she could. He was standing with his back resolutely away from them when the guy behind the counter handed him two drinks. Her eyes scrunched up in confusion. "And, what makes you think I need you to set me up?" Chloe asked as Lex made his way back to their table, the crowd parting like the red sea before him.

Lois' jaw dropped, right as Lex reclaimed his seat beside her. He wordlessly handed Chloe one of the coffees he'd purchased. She was about to tell him she had one when she noticed that hers was empty. Lois... She wrapped her hands around the coffee, and smiled gratefully.

"Why shouldn't I set you up?" Lois asked indignantly. "You're my cousin, it's my god given right. Besides, if you ask me, you're in desperate need, sweetheart. It's not like any of the idiots around here are knocking at your door." Seeing the expression of Chloe's face, she added hastily, "You know what I mean. I just wanna give you a few more options, that's all."

Chloe's face softened, knowing that Lois was only trying to help in her own straightforward, take no prisoners kind of way. But, if anyone needed softening, it was Lex. As Lois tried to placate Chloe, a distinctive twitch could be seen in his jaw. You could tell he was chewing his words as she spoke, and Chloe was just waiting for him to choke on them.

"Well, what do you say? You know, never mind. You're going, even if I have to strip you down, dress you up, and carry you to the car myself," Lois informed her, sounding just like the colonel. Chloe was about to tell her that she wanted nothing more than to just curl up in a ball all weekend and pig out on Ben and Jerry's, but she didn't get a chance.

Lois jumped up, and started for the door, knowing instinctively that Chloe was about to turn her down. "I'll pick you up tomorrow," she called over her shoulder, "And don't wear anything I wouldn't wear."

Chloe groaned. Clark laughed, Lana laughed. Lex never said a word.


	20. Chapter 20 To Stop Feeling

Chloe was searching through her closet, trying to find something to wear. She knew she didn't need to wear anything like the dress she'd found tucked behind the rest of her clothes, but she couldn't help pulling it out and holding it up in front of her. The dress she'd worn to the Luthor's party.

Sighing, she tossed it on the bed, and then resumed her hunt. Eventually she settled on a strawberry colored dress that covered a lot more of her than the other one had. As she slipped into it, she thought back on her visit to the Kent farm yesterday.

She'd ended up following Clark and Lex back to the house, Lana promising them she'd catch up shortly. Threatened was more like it, she thought. Chloe had the distinct feeling that Lana didn't entirely trust her around Clark. Women...

Lex had been unusually quiet the whole time. Clark must have sensed something was wrong because he never left them alone together. Even when his mom told him to go out and grab some groceries from the truck, he'd made Lex help him. And when he and Lana decided they wanted something to drink, he'd all but forced Chloe to come with them.

She'd spent the better part of her day there, just hanging out with her friends, all the while trying to decide whether or not to go out with Lois and the two guys she'd snagged. Chloe knew that if she refused to go, Lois could keep them both occupied all by herself. But, maybe this was exactly what she needed.

Lana had asked her about it while the guys were talking about the work that still had to be done on the farm. Lex had been helping Clark out lately, it seemed to be the only way Mr. Kent would allow Lex to repay him for staying there. Chloe wished she could see him do some of this work, but Martha had told her that he always finished early in the morning. She said that it was amazing how quick he was, she'd never imagined him capable of manual labor.

So, it was with the image of Lex all sweaty, muscles straining to lift up...whatever, that Chloe answered, "I don't know if I'm gonna go."

"But, you should," Lana disagreed, her eyes going wide, "It would be so nice to see you with someone. You deserve it. And, just think, with all the accidents we get ourselves into, it would be nice to have a doctor handy."

Chloe laughed until she noticed that both the guys had stopped talking, and were listening in on their conversation. She was pretty sure Lex was the reason they'd stopped talking, because Clark looked annoyed, while Lex looked interested. Lana didn't notice their audience.

"Seriously, though, what's stopping you?" she asked.

"Nothing, I guess..." Chloe told Lana, whose body was body turned away from the boys. Which was good because she missed the look that crossed Lex's face when Chloe answered her.

Chloe was still thinking about that look as she slipped into her shoes, and ran a practiced hand through her hair. She skimped on the make-up, not trusting her hand to remain steady long enough to apply it. She tried to push Lex to the back of her mind, instead focusing on what promised to be an incredibly uncomfortable evening.

Her new train of thought lasted about five seconds, though. Why couldn't Lex just tell her how he really felt about all this? Did he want her to go? Has all this sulking only been because he thought Chloe would drop him if she started seeing someone? Or, was he angry that she was going out because he had decided that _he_ wanted her? She wished she could ask Lois about all this, but she knew that Lex would probably be in a body bag if she knew what had happened in that limo.

It was nearly dark out, and Lois was late. She said she'd be here at six thirty, an hour before they were supposed to meet the guys. The brunette said that way she could give her a few pointers since Chloe had been out of the game for so long. Chloe probably wouldn't have been embarrassed by this fact, if it hadn't been Clark who had relayed the information, in front of Lex. Lois had refused to speak directly to Chloe, denying her the chance to turn her down, so she forced Clark to be her mouthpiece.

Tapping her foot, she waited impatiently. She just wanted to get this over with. Maybe then she could start to get over this whole Lex thing. And, as the idea of not feeling like this anymore, of not wanting Lex like she did now, formed in her mind, a tight knot also formed in her stomach.

She didn't want to stop feeling like this. Yes, maybe she'd be better off in the long run if she'd just cut her losses. But, although it caused her no small amount of pain in the process, loving Lex was actually kinda nice. It made her feel so good to just be around him, even in their less than perfect surroundings as of late.

Chloe loved catching him looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She loved the way he smirked when Clark had problems with his homework. Loved the way he ran his hand over his head sometimes, Chloe instinctively knowing that he was reminding himself that he didn't have any hair.

But, none of this really mattered one way or the other. Despite how she felt for him, even if he felt the same, eventually he wouldn't anymore. Chloe wasn't delusional enough to believe that he'd still want her once his memory returned. If he'd had any interest in her before, he would have made her aware of it. Lex Luthor wasn't one to sit by and let what he wanted just walk on by.

Before she could dig herself into an even deeper pit of depression, the door rang. Dreading what lay ahead she walked slowly to the door. Glancing out the window she noticed that it must have started raining while she'd gotten dressed. Picking up her pace to let Lois in before she got too wet, she turned the knob.

Only, it wasn't Lois who stood there dampened by the falling rain. It was Lex.


	21. Chapter 21 Date Night Over

"Lex," Chloe breathed, momentarily stunned. After a second, she stepped aside to let him in. He hesitated at the door, taking in her outfit with burning eyes, then walked past her. Okayyy.

"I wasn't sure you'd still be here," he said, watching her as she closed the door behind him. His coat was dripping slightly, like he'd been standing out in the rain longer than it took to just knock on the door.

"I shouldn't be. Lois is late," Chloe explained slowly. She wasn't sure if she liked the look in his eyes. He only nodded.

"Lex, is there something you needed?" she asked, glancing at the clock. Deciding it was too awkward just standing around like this, she started walking to the living room. She could feel him following her.

"I thought you would come by today," Lex replied, his voice emotionless. Okay, this was starting to get on her nerves. He seemed to be holding something back, and the fact that he was resorting to the Luthor trick of detaching himself from a situation only aggravated her more.

"Look, I'm gonna be leaving soon. So, whatever it is that-" Chloe was interrupted by the phone. Keeping her eyes on Lex, she answered it.

It was Lois, "Hey, Chloe, I'm glad you're still there." Where else would she be? "Look, my car's got a flat. The guys are gonna be here in about twenty to get us, so will you come on over?"

Chloe turned around to give herself the illusion of privacy, "Yeah, I'll head on over there in a minute." Like a sixth sense, she could feel the atmosphere in the room shift.

"Head on over here _now_," Lois corrected, clearly upset that her night was not going as planned.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going," Chloe assured her, internally cringing as she wondered how long it would take her to get Lex to leave.

"You'd better be," she warned, "Don't bail on me, okay? If you're not here before they get here, I'm coming to get you, and trust me when I say you don't want that." Then she hung up without waiting for Chloe to respond.

Sighing, Chloe put the phone down. She dreaded turning around, knowing that she'd then have to deal with whatever it was that Lex had brought with him. Taking a deep breath, she spun around.

"Plans have changed. I've gotta go," she said, walking past Lex towards the front door.

"I can't do this anymore," he blurted, causing Chloe to stop in her tracks, her hand inches front her coat. She didn't want to do this. She did not want this conversation to happen. Wasn't she just thinking that she didn't want this to end, that she wanted him in her life regardless of the consequences later on down the road?

"Can't do what?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"This! Us!" he shouted, making her flinch. "Look at me," he pleaded as she felt his hand grip her arm and turn her around, "I know I've told you before that I would just let us be. But, I can't do that anymore. I want to be with you. I _need_ to be with you. Why is it that you can take a chance on a complete stranger, but you can't take one on me?"

His expression was a mixture of so many different emotions; Chloe couldn't even pick one of them out. Lex was staring at her, gazing into her eyes with an intensity that surprised her. And, without even making a conscious decision to do it, she closed the distance between them, bringing her arms up to pull his face down to hers.

As he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her so tight she could barely breath, one thought among many shone bright and clear. Date night over.


	22. Chapter 22 Interruptions

"No going back," he whispered as he lifted her legs up over his hips, pressing her back against the front door. Lex buried his head in her neck, lightly nipping at her skin. As his warm breath reached her ear, Chloe shivered against him.

"Don't plan to," she told him, running her nails against his skull. He let out a shaky breath, gripping her hips tighter. He brought his mouth back to hers, and took his time exploring every available surface. When his tongue began a familiar pattern with hers, she moaned deeply.

Breaking contact with her lips, he growled, "You're mine, now." He then proceeded to kiss her, running his tongue along her lower lip, gaining access to her mouth. Chloe's brain was having a hard time catching up with her body, but in the brief moments when it did, it was indescribably content.

Using the door to prop her up, he slid his hands under her ass, gripping it possessively. As her legs reflexively tightened around him, he began grinding his hips into hers in a rhythm much like he was using with his tongue, causing a warm feeling to spread throughout her body.

Chloe lost track of time as his hands began to trail lower. Lex pulled them away from the door, and took them back to the living room. Laying her gently down on the couch, he removed his coat and tossed it behind him. Then he joined her.

Chloe immediately began to pull his shirt from his pants, her hands trailing along the waistband. He helped her pull it over his head, then he found her lips once more. As one of his hands held his weight up, the other pulled her leg up beside him, his palm running the length of her thigh, coming to rest just before her panties.

She was wearing a thong, and he took advantage by gripping her bare cheek in his hand. His pants twitched in response. Chloe's hands were busy running along the smooth tight muscles lining his stomach and chest. She was content to let him handle her like he was till his hand circled back around and his thumb ran the length of the material covering her most sensitive area.

She gasped, causing him to pull away slightly. "Do you want me to stop?" Lex asked, his voice rough and breathless. The hungry look she loved was in his eyes again, and it made her want him all the more. Did she really want to go this far? Now, only moments after beginning an actual relationship?

Chloe hesitated, trying to decide quickly, but Lex didn't need an answer. "We don't have to rush things," he murmured against her flushed skin, brushing his lips along her neck. "Maybe it would be better if we didn't."

Chloe could only nod, turning her head around to place a kiss on his temple. She brought his face back up to hers, and kissed him lightly. As she felt his tongue ask for entrance, she parted her lips. They went slower after that, settling for exploring each other's bodies without shedding any more clothes, Lex careful to avoid the one place she wanted him most.

And, it was like this, entangled on the couch, Lex shirtless, Chloe's legs nearly wrapped around his waist, that Lois found them.

Refusing to knock, she strolled right in, slamming the door in her wake. Chloe and Lex heard the noise, but Lois was too fast. They didn't even have a chance to upright themselves, Lex still settled comfortably between Chloe's legs, before she stormed in, stopping in her tracks as her eyes settled on the two of them.

Lois slowly and deliberately folded her arms across her chest, a ridiculous smirk growing on her face. She didn't say a word as Lex sat up, helping Chloe do the same.

"What?" Chloe nearly barked, not sure whether to be embarrassed, or angry.

"Oh, nothing," Lois crooned, raising her brows as Lex wrapped his arm around Chloe's waist, "I just rushed over here with the intention of reaming you up one end to the other, but it seems Lex is already doing a pretty good job of it."

Chloe growled, Lex laughed. She threw him a dirty look. "Well, I'm kinda busy right now. Is there anything else you needed?"

"I take it you no longer wish to double with me tonight?" Lois asked, still smiling. Lex's grip tightened on her waist. Chloe had completely forgotten about the med guys. Wow, Luthor was good.

She shook her head, "I never wished to double to begin with." Chloe saw Lex smile out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, maybe if you'd told me you already had the position filled, I wouldn't have been so pushy," Lois countered, her eyebrows all but disappearing under her bangs.

"Lois, not that I'm not enjoying having this conversation with you, but do you think we could postpone it?" Chloe asked, looking pointedly towards the door.

"Ah...Yeah. Sure," Lois said awkwardly edging towards the front door, "Just call me tomorrow, or you know what, I'll call you. And if you don't answer by the second ring I'm coming back. Understand?"

Chloe nodded, smiling mischievously. Lex didn't even wait for Lois to close the front door before pulling Chloe onto his lap, continuing right where they'd left off.


	23. Chapter 23 It's Done

A/N-Hey, sorry it's taken so long to update. But, here it is. I'll try and get another chapter done before Christmas. I hope you like this one, it's kinda short, but at least it's something. Let me know if you like it.

The last month had gone by so quickly, yet every moment was crystal clear. Chloe could remember every touch, every kiss, every whisper. She saw Lex every day, cuddled up on her couch, laughing with their friends on the Kent farm, or Lex simply lying back and watching her type out yet another article to fill an empty space in the Torch.

They'd had a couple of rough patches, but it hadn't gone as badly as she'd thought it would when they announced they were seeing each other. Chloe had wanted to keep it between the two of them, plus Lois, at least for awhile, but Lex had refused. He'd wanted everyone to know that she was his, especially Clark.

Chloe had told him to give her time. It wasn't that she was scared of Clark, or of the guaranteed scolding she would have to endure, though she wasn't looking forward to that either. It was just that Chloe knew that once Clark knew, it would really be true. It would no longer be a few stolen moments between her and Lex. They'd be dating. A couple. An item. And Chloe wasn't sure she was ready for that.

It had been a couple of weeks since that fateful night, Lex becoming more and more aggravated with her procrastination, when Chloe found herself at the Kent farm. She'd come to see Lex under the guise of helping Clark with some of his homework. When she arrived, it turned out that Lex had gone to see his dad at the mansion, which happened to happen a lot lately. Lex had told her Lionel was trying to rebuild a relationship between them. Chloe had a feeling the little Luthor had already spilled the beans to his dad about their own budding relationship.

It was about an hour after she'd gotten there, her and Clark lounging in the living room having just finished an English essay, when Lex returned. Chloe had gotten the familiar warm tingles in her belly when she saw him. She'd smiled at him, wishing that Clark would disappear.

And, without saying a word, he smiled back, walked straight to her, and bent down, kissing her smack on the lips. And not just a small friendly peck, either. This kiss left her literally breathless when he stepped away, unceremoniously announcing that he was going to get something to drink and he'd be right back. Why that little snake, she mused.

Chloe and Clark simply stared at one another. Chloe could only guess at what was going through his head. She wanted to say something, anything, to break the silence because Lex was taking a suspiciously long amount of time getting a drink. She had a hunch that he was trying to give them time to work it out.

But, before she could say anything, Clark said, "I suppose it's my fault. I should have known that as soon as I told you not to do something, you'd do it." She was about to argue with him when he smiled at her, saying more with that small gesture than he ever could have with words. Chloe smiled back just as brightly, and that was that. Lex joined them immediately afterwards, of course.

Unfortunately, Clark had had a few more things to say on the matter. He caught her a couple miles down the road from his house. It had scared the crap of her when he'd knocked on her window as she was driving sixty miles an hour. Pulling to the side of the road, she hesitated when she unlocked the passenger door.

"Clark, you could have just called me," Chloe admonished, "You know, like a normal person."

"You and I both know I'm far from normal," he said, grinning. Chloe would have immediately relaxed had it not been for the fact that he wouldn't look directly at her. They sat there for a minute like that, Clark building up the courage to say whatever it was he wanted to say, Chloe trying to stifle the urge to reach over and smack him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, gazing out the windshield.

Chloe wasn't quite sure where this was going, "Yeah. And, look, I know what you're gonna say because I've already considered it myself. This is just a temporary thing, I know that. When he remembers everything, we'll all just go back to the way things were before."

"But will that even be possible?" Clark asked, finally turning in his seat to look at her. "You can tell me and you can tell yourself that this is just temporary, but I know you, Chloe. When you start to care about someone, you can't suddenly just turn it off. And I don't think Lex will be able to either."

Chloe snorted, "I don't think Lex will have any problem shutting it off. Besides, I thought you would be more worried about Lex remembering your secret, not him suddenly realizing the mistake he's made."

Clark looked hurt. He reached over and gently grabbed her arm, "Yeah, it scares me when I think about the power Lex will have over me when he remembers, but you're more important than that," he hesitated, "Chloe, you're my best friend. I care about you more than you know, probably more than I should sometimes. I don't want to see you get hurt, and I don't want to see you make a mistake, especially when you don't realize you're making one."

What the hell was he talking about? Chloe said, "Clark, stop beating around the bush. I don't understand."

Clark let out a deep breath, "Chloe, what are you gonna do when...I mean, what are you gonna do _if_ he remembers and decides he still wants to be with you. Will you still want to be with him when he's Lex Luthor again? Because I'm not so sure he'll be willing to let you go so easily if you decide you don't."

She knew he was hinting at something, and she was pretty sure she knew what it was. But there's no way Lex had wanted her before all this, or would still want her afterwards. Clark was just being paranoid.

"Clark..." she didn't know what to say, "I know what I'm doing, I'm prepared for the consequences of this. I didn't mean for any of it to happen. It just did. But I need this right now. And, despite of what you say, I know it won't last, but I'm trying not to think about that right now. When it's over, though, don't worry about me. Whatever happens will happen. And regardless of how it turns out, I'll be there for you, too." She reached out and squeezed the hand he had wrapped around her arm.

He still looked unsure. "Chloe..." She held up a hand to cover his mouth, then shook her head.

"It's done," she told him, removing her hand, "I can't undo what I've done, and I don't want to. Let's just leave it alone for now. And, maybe try to be happy for me. Okay?"

"Yeah, of course," he smiled at her, then looked around like he was just now realizing where he was, "I better get back before Lex realizes I'm not around."

Chloe nodded. As he reached to open the door, she pulled on his arm, "Thanks, Clark."

"Anytime, Chlo," he gave her one of his mega watt smiles, then he was gone, and she was alone again.

Was he right? Would all this come back to bite her in the ass later on? She loved Lex, she knew that. And as much as she wished otherwise, this would only last until he remembered he didn't love her. But, as she pulled back onto the road to head home, Clark's words echoed in her mind.

_Will you still want to be with him when he's Lex Luthor again? Because I'm not so sure he'll be willing to let you go so easily if you decide you don't. _


	24. Chapter 24 Party Crasher

Chloe didn't want to go to this party. She'd actually insisted on _not_ going. But Clark, Lana, Lois, and, yeah, even Lex had all decided that they were, and that there was nothing she could do about it.

But, ugh, Chloe thought. Practically the entire school body would be there, and she didn't like seeing them any more than she absolutely had to. She had argued this point to the others, but they had all argued in turn that whenever she needed them to be somewhere, whether it be to keep her company at the Talon, or to break into a high security institution, they were there for her.

She wasn't really angry with them, per say. It was just that she'd had other plans for this weekend. Plans that involved her and Lex. Plans that made her heart beat a hundred times faster than normal every time she thought about them. Lex didn't know what she'd been wanting to do, exactly, but she'd been hinting at it lately.

Unfortunately he had been keeping it strictly teen rated since the night they'd started seeing each other. There had been a few nights when they'd nearly crossed that line, but Chloe had always been the instigator. She knew he wanted to take it just as far as she did, but he had an uncharacteristically large amount of self-control lately. She hated to think that Lionel had a role to play in all this.

Lex had moved back into the mansion a couple weeks after she'd told Clark about them, and consequently all of Smallville it seemed. It had been awkward at first, going to the mansion to see him, especially when his dad was around. But, it had taken Lex no time at all to reacquaint himself with his surroundings. He was always able to find them somewhere private to 'talk'.

Lionel had managed to keep a civil tongue in her presence, too. Sometimes when she'd visit, he'd be there reminding Lex of some of the things he used to be capable of. Lionel would go over paperwork with him, give him reviews of the plant, or go over some of the events of his childhood, obviously skirting the ones that would seriously dampen Lex's faith in him. But Chloe had to give it to him, he let Lex know full and well that he hadn't been the best father in the past, though he wanted to change that now.

So, it was with a sour heart that Chloe waited impatiently for him to pick her up. He wasn't late, but he usually arrived earlier than expected on any other occasion, so she had already expected him to be there. Despite her mood, a small smile crept onto her face when she heard a knock at the door.

Lex looked gorgeous, as always. It still amazed her that he wanted to be with her. From what he'd told her, a few more potential Mrs. Luthors had showed up to offer their _assistance_ in helping him to remember what he'd lost. Lex had blatantly told all of them that he already had someone helping him in every way possible.

After raking his eyes over her entire body, slowly, he leaned in and kissed her. "Ready to go?" he asked, pulling her into him even more.

"You know, we could just stay in tonight," she said as seductively as she could, "I'm sure I could show you just as good a time, if not indescribably better." As she spoke, she trailed her finger down the length of his chest, hooking it into the waistband of his pants, and surprising herself by expertly unsnapping the button with a simple flick of her hand.

Lex laughed roughly, stopping her before she could entice him any further. It wasn't difficult to see that she'd already gotten a vote of approval from one part of him. "Come on, you're going to enjoy yourself. You'll be with me, so it's inevitable." He smirked, and that made her want to drag him back to her bedroom all the more.

Chloe pouted out her lip, hoping to appeal to his gullible side, and at first she thought she might have succeeded. Lex bent down and took her lip between his teeth, and gently nipped at her. He then proceeded to slide his tongue past her lips, eliciting a small moan that made him grab her by the hips. His hands slid behind her, one cupping her ass and squeezing it none too gently.

Just as she thought she had won, he pulled her out the door with him, helping her into the coat he had subtly grabbed while groping her. Shaking her head, she turned around and locked the door behind them.

Clark and Lois were waiting for them across the street from the house. Well, it was more than a house, but less than a mansion. As they joined them, Chloe threw a questioning look at Lois, who was huddled close to Clark.

"What? It's freezing," Lois said defensively under her breath as Chloe stepped beside her. "Clark didn't want us walking in together, said it would send the wrong message," she rolled her eyes.

"Well, where's Lana?" Chloe asked, looking around.

"She said she wasn't gonna be able to make it," Clark answered, looking upset. Lana had been noticeably absent lately, always giving out excuses for why she couldn't hang out with them. Chloe thought it might have something to do with the fact that Clark wouldn't confide his secret in her, which she didn't blame him for. She foresaw an imminent breakup in the near future, and she was pretty sure Lois did, too.

"Well, come on, people," Lois said, dragging Chloe with her across the road, "I'm freezing my caboose off here, and I happen to like it very much the way it is." They all laughed, and it wasn't long before they were all mingling with the natives.

It wasn't as bad as she'd thought it would be. Crowded, yes. But, overall, the food was good, the punch bowl was only minimally spiked, and the music wasn't loud enough to burst out her eardrums. Lex's body hummed with hers as they danced along with everyone else.

"I should've made you change before we left," he whispered into her ear, his hands wrapped protectively around her waist.

Alarmed, Chloe said, "Why, do I look bad?" Surely Lois would have told her if she looked ridiculous.

"The exact opposite, actually," he murmured, trailing kisses along her neck, "If I see one more guy eye fuck you tonight, you may have to bail me out of jail tomorrow."

Chloe laughed, "Have you been drinking the punch? I think you're overestimating my sexual allure. It's more likely that they're all just wondering what it is that you see in me."

"I know exactly what it is that I see in you," he said, his voice unusually husky, "And I also know exactly what it is that _they_ see in you." Lex brought his hands up to her shoulders, then moved them down to barely cup the sides of her breasts, "They see these." He slid his hands down to her ass, "And this." Then he jerked her into him, gently bucking his hips into hers, "And they all want this."

Chloe couldn't say anything. Normally when she felt like this, they were alone and wrapped around each other. "Lex..." she reached her hands behind his head, and brought his mouth to hers. Before she knew it, his tongue had begun a familiar pattern with hers. Her heart started beating louder than the music that surrounded them.

"Let's go," he said, breaking contact with her long enough to say those two words. Fighting down the butterflies in her stomach, she nodded against him. "Let me go tell the others we're leaving. Stay here." Lex hurried off, leaving Chloe to stand off to one corner of the room.

She tried to concentrate on breathing regularly, but it wasn't working. She was excited, and scared out of her mind at the same time. She wanted Lex, and it seemed as if he was finally ready to give her what she wanted. If she hadn't been so preoccupied with envisioning what the rest of the evening had in store for her, she probably would've realized the danger she was in sooner than she did.

The boy that could be seen walking purposefully towards her from the other side of the room only became recognizable to Chloe when he was a few yards from her. Thomas Finley stopped in front of her, merely inches away. She backed up quickly, surprised by his sudden appearance. Last she'd heard, he was still staying with his uncle in Metropolis.

"Chloe Sullivan," he spat, hatred evident in his voice. She took notice of her surroundings quickly. There weren't many people over here, and those that were weren't sparing her any glances. "I hear tell that you're the one who tipped off Clark that I was messing around with meteor rocks."

"Look, Thomas, you have no idea the effect those things have on people. You're lucky Clark was able to stop you before you hurt anybody," Chloe said, her voice steadier than she'd thought it would be.

He took the last few remaining steps towards her, grabbing her arm roughly. "And who's to say I won't hurt you right now?"

"Me," a voice said from behind him, a voice that immediately allowed Chloe to relax. "Get away from her," Lex said, pulling the other boy around to face him. Thomas brought his fist up as he spun towards Lex, connecting with his chin.

Lex stumbled back a step, then closed the difference between them, tackling the other boy to the ground, and banging Thomas' head against the floor, and following that with a hard punch to his jaw. The small crowd around them quickly became a large one as the two boys rolled over once. They were now on the hard marble floor as they crossed the line that divided it from the carpet.

Thomas took advantage as their roles reversed and he was now on top. He grabbed Lex's head and slammed it down on the ground. Twice. Chloe screamed as Lex went limp. Before she could tackle the little prick herself, Clark intervened. He yanked Thomas off of Lex, and lightly hit him across the face. Of course, it didn't feel like Clark had hit him lightly to Finley because he toppled backwards and hit one of the refreshment tables, causing it to split under his weight.

Chloe ran to Lex, cradling his head in her arms. She heard someone yell to call 911. She could see out of the corner of her eye Thomas start to get up again, but then Lois brought the punch bowl down on his head with a resounding crack. "I hope that bowl wasn't an heirloom or anything," Lois said, glancing around the room apologetically.


	25. Chapter 25 Remembering

The first thing that occurred to Lex Luthor was that he was lying on a hard floor surrounded by several people. As faces came in and out of focus, he tried unsuccessfully to recognize someone, anyone. What the hell had happened? Where was he?

Then, in a flash, images came hurtling back at him. That Mason guy yelling at him, blaming him for ruining his father's life. A room full of floating objects. And, most of all, Clark Kent playing superhero, moving faster than he had any right to, shooting some kind of weapon out of his eyes, and barely getting a scratch on him as he was assaulted by a variety of Lex's possessions.

Just as this last thought came to him, Clark came into his vision, leaning down beside him, a worried expression on his face. Without meaning to, Lex flinched away from him. The farmboy looked at him questioningly, but the worry remained there, greater than before.

He needed to get up. He needed to find out who was responsible for him being here. Lex didn't know any of these people; most of them still looked like they were in high school, for God's sake. He felt like shit. His jaw was sore, and the back of his skull was throbbing like he'd been hit up side the head with a full bottle of scotch. He was getting more and more pissed off by the second.

Only a few moments had passed since he regained consciousness, but he didn't want to lie around any longer. As he quickly tried to regain his composure and reestablish the persona he's worked so hard to build, a small blond curl comes into view. At first, he's confused as to why there's this small little bundle cradling his head in their lap.

Before he can become concerned that there's been a complete stranger taking liberties with him while he was out of it, he realizes its Chloe Sullivan. His confusion quickly turns to wonder as he realizes she's crying, her small shoulders shaking with the effort to control her sobs.

As their eyes meet, and she sees that he's awake, she suddenly hugs him to her, repeating his name over and over again in his ear. Lex is stunned. He doesn't know what to do. Should he jump up and run out the door, as far away from the feelings this tiny blonde girl is eliciting in him? Or, should he just go with it, and find out what was going on later?

He never gets a chance to make a decision, because after chanting his name for what must have been the twentieth time, she whispers, "I love you, Lex." Then, like the images from before, he's remembering.

Waking up in a strange room, surrounded by a familiar group of people, Chloe's face clearer than the others. Strangely, the most erotic shower he's ever had before. One dance between friends that leads to a kiss that stirred something in Lex that he hadn't even realized was there. And a rainy night where he laid his heart out on the line.

Then, all of a sudden, before he knows what he's doing, before he can stop himself, he's hugging her back. Whispering her name against the soft skin behind her ear. Breathing her in, and wanting nothing more than to forget who he is all over again. He can't lose this. He can't lose her.

He won't.


	26. Chapter 26 Options

Hey, I'm sorry it's taking so long to update, but my creative juices aren't running like I'd like. Regardless here's another chapter. This is from Lex's point of view again. I'm thinking of switching back and forth between his and Chloe's perspectives every other chapter till the end. I hope you like this chapter, Lionel's in it, and for some reason I love writing his character in here. Let me know what you think. Enjoy...

So, Clark is some kind of superhuman, Lex mused to himself, walking down the hall towards his office. After the police showed up at the party last night, the four friends each gave statements as Thomas was led away in a cruiser. A medic had checked him over and suggested, repeatedly, that he should let them take him to the hospital. He'd declined, forcefully.

Chloe wouldn't leave his side. Not once. The police had wanted to question them separately, but they let it slide when Chloe let loose a stream of profanities when they tried to split them up. Lex had never heard someone utter so many curses in one sentence before. And, although blushing profusely, she'd sat there beside him while the boys in blue got their answers.

Lex had kept his distance from the others, though. Clark, especially. But no one had seemed suspicious of him. Why would they? The Lex that they'd all been hanging out with lately wasn't someone who lied. So, when he told them that he still couldn't remember who he used to be, they believed him. No questions asked.

He hadn't trusted himself to drive Chloe home, so he got Lois and Clark to do it, the wonderboy promising to come back and get Lex's car the next day. Lois refused to leave Chloe home alone, so she stayed there with her, much to the little blonde's dismay. Lex knew without asking that Chloe had wanted him to stay with her last night, but she didn't push it, and he was grateful.

Because he remembered quite clearly what he'd had in mind that night when it came to Chloe. And, if that little Thomas prick hadn't showed up and ruined _everything_, he knew without a doubt that he'd still be in Chloe's bed right now. Lex shivered, remembering the way she'd felt wrapped around him, the way she tasted on his lips. Shaking his head, he tried once again to figure out what the hell he was going to do now.

Lex knew that although his options were limited, he still had options. Option 1: He could tell the truth. Gain back Luthorcorp… Lose Chloe. Because he knew that once she realized he was back, that the real Lex Luthor had returned, she wouldn't want to have anything to do with him. She was the one who had told him time and time again that they weren't meant to be together.

He could still remember, like it was yesterday, when he'd woken up in his bed at the hospital to find Chloe tucked under his arm. She'd told him then that it could never work between them…

_"Why is that, though?" Lex asked quietly, bringing her face up so she would look him in the eye, "Because of something you did to me?... Or something I did to you?"_

_"Neither," Chloe answered, , "it's just who we are that makes it impossible."_

Lex slowed his pace, now barely walking. Shaking his head to clear it of the memory, he thought of Option 2. He could lie. Lose the unbreakable hold he once had on Luthorcorp, and the business world in general. Keep Chloe…

He knew why he'd clung to her so much when he first woke up from the accident. He'd subconsciously attached himself to the one person who meant the most to him. Lex had always liked Chloe, and if he was honest with himself, he'd been in love with her long before his memory loss. He'd just never admitted it to himself before all this.

Chloe had always entertained him with her sharp tongue, and clever comebacks. She'd never shied away from a confrontation with him, even when he was in one of his darker moods. It wasn't until after the safe house that he'd started to become infatuated with her. Before then, he'd always tried to think of her as 'Clark's friend.' But after, when they'd been alone together without the distraction of Clark there to remind him that she was off limits, well…

After the hospital gala, when Lex had finally been able to act out some of the fantasies he'd had of her, he'd felt horrible, and confused, which were two emotions he rarely tried to feel. He didn't understand why he couldn't stop having these thoughts about Chloe, these feelings. So, he'd gone to the mansion the next day to see if he could find anything that might help him. And, although most of the evidence was well hidden, he wasn't disappointed.

A few photos of her in his desk drawer, only revealed after lifting up the phony bottom. A stack of well worn papers in a night stand, all bearing her name below some of her more interesting articles. A file folder containing detailed portfolios of all the bodyguards he'd hired to protect her after leaving the safe house. It was after finding these that he knew he'd felt something for her before the Mason incident. He'd planned on going to her then, but Clark had played Big Brother and told him to basically back off.

So, instead of just going with his gut, he had listened to Clark, and his father, even Chloe. But, when she had gotten a date with some punk med student… He couldn't handle it anymore. The thought of another guy touching her, kissing her… He'd never been as sure of anything as he had been about his feelings for Chloe. Even now, with everything so messed up, he knew that he still loved her.

And on top of all this, there was still the matter of Clark. Clark, Clark, Clark… Although Lex had no way to prove that the boy was capable of such things as shooting bolts from his eyes, his word would be taken as law. People would believe him, and Clark's life would be over. Yet, Lex had no plans to do that, whether he revealed the truth to Chloe or not. Because it was never about ruining Clark, or owning him, enslaving him through threats and blackmail. No.

All Lex had wanted was to be trusted enough to be told the truth. For Clark to have enough faith in him to come clean. Lex had felt so relieved to know that he hadn't been on a wild goose chase all these years. That all the accusations hadn't been uncalled for. He had been right, and Clark had been wrong to keep the truth from him.

Regardless of what's happened between them in the past, though, right now was what mattered. What would Clark do if he realized Lex remembered what he was capable of? What lengths would he go to protect his secret? Lex didn't even bother to try and hide his unease over what Wonderboy might do. Option 2 was looking better by the minute.

As he walked into his office a familiar figure sat waiting for him, another complication, his father. He had yet to work out how to deal with him, and he knew that if Option 2 was going to have any chance of working, he'd have to convince the older Luthor that nothing had changed. That he still wished to rebuild the unholy relationship that they had. Ugh. Lionel smiled widely, walking straight to him and wrapping his arms another him.

Lex stiffened momentarily, then returned the gesture.

"Lex, my boy," Lionel greeted, stepping back, a concerned look plastered on his face, "I heard about what happened yesterday, are you alright?" He reached out and grabbed his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Lex looked down, not trusting himself enough to look the man in the eye, "Yes, I'm fine. It's all been taken care of."

"Good, good," he released his arm, "And what of Miss Sullivan, is she alright, as well? I'd heard she was the primary target."

Lex nodded, "Yeah, Miss… I mean, Chloe's fine. She was a little stirred up, but she'll be alright." Hoping his father hadn't noticed his slip, he walked over to his desk. It'd been awhile since he'd sat behind it, and the temptation was almost too great. Instead he came to a stop in front of it, leaning back slightly.

Lionel followed him with his eyes, but lingered where he was, "I'm glad to hear it. Although the two of us have had our issues, I'm glad she's been able to help you through this. I hope you two will continue on with this relationship once you're back to your old self again. She'd make a formidable Luthor, to say the least."

Lex laughed. "I know what you mean. So, is there any particular reason you're here?"

Shaking his head, he said, "No other reason besides checking to see you're alright with my own two eyes. I'm glad Clark was there to intervene when he did, I hate to think what could have happened."

Lex said nothing, only nodded vaguely.

"Well, I'll be on my way. Duty calls, and I'm sure you'd like to go check on Miss Sullivan rather to gossip with me. So, I will see you later. Try and avoid any more head injuries, son." Lionel started for the door, but stopped when Lex called out to him.

"Dad," Lex said awkwardly, hesitating before continuing, "What do you think will happen when I regain my memories? What will happen to us?"

His father sighed heavily, a weight seeming to fall upon his shoulders, "I don't know. But, I do not look forward to that day, all the same. You have no idea the joy it has brought me to be able to spend this time with you, Lex, all animosity forgotten. To have a clean slate, as you will." He had been gesturing to Lex as he spoke, but now he became still.

"I have not been a good man, Alexander. I've destroyed many lives, and hurt many people. Most of all you. And, if I could take it all back, I would. I truly would. Nothing would make me happier than to be the father you deserve. I wish your Mother could have stayed with us a little longer, so that she could have given you more of her love and attention, because God knows I didn't. I was a horrible father, and the worse kind of role model. And, it frightens me when I see glimpses of myself in you. But, there is still enough of your mother ingrained within, enough so that I believe you will be the man I wish to be. And, I hope that that man is capable of the kind of forgiveness that I have lacked all these years…" his head is bowed, but as he finishes, Lex can see a silent traitorous tear slide down his face.

"Regardless of what you think of me when you do remember all the horrible things I've put you through, please remember this," his father looks him straight in the eyes, "I love you. You are and will always be my son, and I am prouder of that fact than of any other. I want to change, and I want to earn back the trust you lost in me so long ago. Just give me the chance to prove myself to you, Lex. Please, that's all I ask."

And with that, Lionel turned around and left, leaving Lex more lost than he had been before as a tear similar to that of his father's fell slowly down his cheek.


	27. Chapter 27 Fearlessness

Okay, enough of this, Chloe thought to herself as she slammed the front door shut and locked it behind her. She was through with waiting for Lex to come to her. Something was up. He'd been avoiding everyone like the plague since Friday night. No one else had really noticed, they had other things to do, other things on their mind. But, Chloe noticed seeing as to how Lex was what was usually on her mind.

He'd fed her some sorry excuse over the briefest phone conversation they'd ever had, saying that he must've hit his head harder than he'd thought because he wasn't feeling well and was going to try and relax the rest of the weekend. Chloe had suggested as seductively as she could that she could help him relax, but he'd refused. Pulling the car door shut, she could feel her face redden as she remembered the anger that had coursed through her when he'd hung up shortly afterwards.

Well, it was Sunday now, and the skies were darkening. The clouds above appeared sinister as they hovered low in the heavens. As Chloe sped towards the mansion a light shower began to coat her car. She went over in her mind once again what she would say to him when she saw him. She had already begun this trip twice today, only to return home with her tail tucked between her legs.

Because if she was honest with herself, she had no idea what was going on, and that scared her. Before Thomas had shown up, she'd been certain that Lex had been ready to take her to bed. Any bed by the way he was acting. Then, afterwards, when Clark had pulled that asshole off of him, and Chloe had held him in her arms…She hadn't meant to tell him she loved him. She'd wanted to hear him say it first. What if she had scared him off by confessing how deep her feelings for him ran? What if he wanted to break it off before she could become any more infatuated?

Of course, that didn't make any sense, either. Lex had been the one who'd basically launched this whole relationship to begin with. He was the one who had kept trying to convince her that there was something more between them. It wasn't logical for him to freak out because she'd taken the next step and actually admitted just what that something was.

All her old insecurities were resurfacing as the house came into view. Parking, she took a deep, calming breath. Whatever happened, she would keep everything in. She wouldn't argue. She wouldn't scream, or cry. No, Chloe would wait till she was home to do that.

Stomping up the front door, she strode right in, not giving Lex's attendants the chance to deny her entry. Luckily for her, she didn't encounter anyone as she made her way to his office. She decided she'd start there first. Creaking the door open, she found the room empty. Frowning, she headed to the library. As she rounded a corner, she had to hide behind a large plant because one of the maids had just come out of the room she'd been heading for.

Waiting a few minutes, she peeked into the library, but, upon further inspection, found no one. Huffing, and getting angrier by the second as she tired of this one-sided game of hide and seek, she made her way to his bedroom. If he wasn't there, she'd announce her presence to the staff and see if they couldn't inform Lex that she needed to talk to him. If he refused to see her, then she'd take that as a sign that maybe what they had really was over.

Tiptoeing up to his door, she took a second to calm her ragged nerves. An icy feeling had crept its way throughout her body, and she tried not to notice as her hand shook reaching for the knob. Opening it slowly, she pushed the door open and went inside. Scanning the familiar surroundings, she once again found an empty room. Sighing, she was just about to close the door when she heard a faint sound coming from the bathroom.

Easing the bedroom door shut, she ventured further inside, and rested her ear against the door to said bathroom. Chloe could now hear the telltale sounds of running water. Lex was taking a shower. Under different circumstances, she would have walked right in there and finished what they almost started the other day. But, then she thought to herself, why not?

The same ambitious spark that had prompted her to give Lex a shower at the hospital ran threw her veins as she contemplated doing that exact same thing again. Besides, what if she was wrong about this whole thing. What if Lex really didn't feel well? What if he still wanted her now, just as much as he'd wanted her before? It wouldn't be the first time Chloe had blown something out of proportion.

So, throwing caution to the winds, she tried the knob and found it unlocked. Twisting it in her steady palm, she opened the door as quietly as she could. The room was full of steam, but Chloe could see Lex's form through the thick glass separating him from the rest of the area. He was turned away from her, his head seeming to rest on the wall. Closing the door behind her, she paused. What now?

Toeing her shoes off, she slipped out of her coat and unbuttoned her pants as quickly as possible. After a minute, she stood there only in her bra and panties, not quite yet willing to completely reveal herself. Despite the heat of the room, she was visibly shaking. Where was the fearlessness, the recklessness that had propelled her this far? Paralyzed, she simply stood there, waiting for it to find her again, to drive her forward.

A moment before she forced herself to redress and get the hell out of there, Lex moved. Chloe could barely see him through the barrier that divided them, but as she watched him brace his arms above him on the wall, and saw his head lower as if in thought, she couldn't help but feel a shiver of something else entirely. Imaging those same arms wrapped around her, his warm body pressed into her, his mouth covering hers, she took a step closer to the shower.


	28. Chapter 28 Shower Scene: Part 2

I love to read smut, but I'm not sure how well I can write it. So, I hope no one's too disappointed with this chapter, or the next I do believe, because I'm new to this. Be gentle…

He had to break it off, Lex thought to himself, letting the hot water run trails down his skin. He couldn't in good conscience keep this up. The thought of lying to Chloe, fooling her into thinking she was still with the 'good Lex,' made his skin crawl. He wanted her to know it was really him when he kissed her, touched her, buried himself within her.

These thoughts were what caused him to take an impromptu shower to begin with, the water hadn't started out this hot. He'd changed his mind about a dozen times today, going back and forth between finding Chloe and telling her the man she'd fallen for no longer existed and finding Chloe and finally knowing what it was like to be with her in every way possible. The scale had refused to stay still long enough for him to make a firm decision.

But then the image of her leaving his hospital room that fateful night kept coming back to him. Unshed tears had shown in her eyes, and he knew that it was because of him that they had been there. Because of whom he would become once his memory returned, who he was now. Chloe was upset that she'd started feeling something for Lex because she knew that it was wrong to love him.

It was then that he'd decided. He just needed to figure out how to tell her without a:) hurting her, and b:)receiving any bodily harm. Lex had a feeling he would fail in both respects. Keeping this in mind, he tried to find the right words to say. But as soon as he would begin to formulate a reasonable apology for regaining his memory, a crushing weight would surround him. His heart would beat faster, his lungs would feel as if they'd been partially frozen, and he'd have to spend five minutes evening out his breathing so as not to bawl like a baby. What the hell had happened to him?

Throwing his arms up, he tried once again to reorganize his thoughts. A few moments later, he felt a slight breeze from behind, and then slender hands slowly began to wrap around his waist. Tensing up, he prepared to defend himself. Spinning around, he grabbed the intruder's hands in his own, meaning to release some of the anger he'd built up over the weekend. But instead of some crazy staff member, or Smallville's newest freak, he was presented with the one person he wasn't ready to handle.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked at Chloe. Her golden curls were already soaked, and the water that glistened off her skin looked like diamonds. As his eyes roamed over her body, he felt his stomach clench at the sight of her dark purple bra and panties. Unconsciously he began to shake his head back and forth, his eyes closing before he could focus on her face, on her eyes. Because that would be a mistake. Her eyes had always interested him, owing to the fact that you could almost always tell what she was feeling just by gazing into those green orbs. And if he saw the same thing in her eyes as was in his own, he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

Lex tried to steady his breathing, tried to keep his body from doing exactly what it wanted to do. Chloe's hands were still in his own. He felt her grip tighten. Before he could begin to wonder what to do about all this, she moved. The next thing he knew she was flush against him, his back firmly pressed against the wall. She removed her hands from his pliant ones.

He chanced opening his eyes enough to see what she was doing. Chloe had reached over and poured a generous amount of soap into her hands. Closing his eyes again, he felt her run those same hands along the length of his chest. She outlined his muscles slowly, tracing them with her smooth palms. When she reached his neck, she changed direction and let her hands slide down his arms, briefly linking her fingers through his before running them back up and encircling his biceps. She spent a minute squeezing the hard muscle beneath his skin before gliding her hands behind his neck.

She pulled him to her slowly, giving him every opportunity to stop her. Lex kept his eyes closed as he felt Chloe's lips press softly against his. It was only a small kiss. But you couldn't tell from the reaction it caused in Lex. For once in his life, he felt nervous. She released him, placing her hands on his shoulders, seeking to turn him around. He let her.

Chloe gave his back the same treatment she'd given the front. Her fingertips gently massaged the liquid into his skin, washing him in the same manner as she had before. She stopped for a moment, but it was only to reapply soap to her empty palms. Once she'd cleaned him to her satisfaction, she commenced massaging his tense muscles, working wonders on him.

After a few minutes, she stopped her ministrations, her hands laying flat against him. Lex felt her hair brush against his skin, then her lips. As she placed soft kisses over his skin, he could occasionally feel her breasts graze him, the fabric covering them slightly rough. The sensations it triggered were alarming.

Chloe wrapped her arms around him once again, resting her head flat against his back. He instinctively relaxed into her. She waited a moment before turning him around again. He found himself facing her once more, and he couldn't help but stare. Her skin was flushed, her head bowed, her hand trailing down the length of his chest. He let out a slow breath, and her eyes focused on his face.

Reaching up, she cupped his cheek in her hand, but she didn't pull him down to her. It surprised him how much he wished she would.

Chloe let her hand fall to her side, and her eyes traveled the length of his body. He couldn't be sure, but she didn't look disappointed. Her eyes met his once more before she lowered herself onto her knees. Lex couldn't breathe.

Letting his head fall back against the shower wall, he tried to reason with himself to just blurt out the truth. Get it over with, and stop Chloe from doing something she might, no, would regret. But before he could convince himself to do just that, her hands came to rest just above the one place he wanted her most. Her fingertips were spread wide as she slid her hands down towards his hips, then almost to his thighs. Now her hands were on either side of him, and he hoped she liked what she saw.

Chloe's hands stayed like that for a moment. He was debating on whether or not to open his eyes again when he felt something slide over the tip of his already throbbing cock. His eyes flew open just as she glided past the head and took him fully into her mouth. He groaned deep in his throat, fighting the urge to buck into her face. She looked up at him when she heard him moan, and he could swear he saw a smile in her eyes, as well as the same uncertainty that was clouding his own mind.

Locking her gaze with his, she slowly worked back to the tip, then slid him in again. Over and over she did this, sucking and licking. Occasionally her teeth would scrape across his sensitive flesh and his hips would jerk involuntarily. He could feel her tongue twirl around him as she fucked him with her mouth. It crossed his mind to ask her later how she became so skilled at giving head, but that thought floated away as he felt himself building up to the point of no return as her small hand gripped his balls, massaging them slowly, deliberately. Chloe must have known how close she'd brought him because instead of taking him back into the warm recesses of her mouth, she released him with a loud popping noise. Licking him one more time, she stood up.

Reaching behind her, she went to unclasp her bra.

Lex seized her arms quickly, registering the hurt and rejection that quickly passed over her features. And before he could stop himself he turned her around, lightly pushing her up against the wall of the shower. He placed his body directly behind hers, reveling in the feel of his cock pressed firmly against her, especially when her back arched, causing her to deliberately grind into him. Taking a deep breath, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her shoulder. He had to stop himself from biting down into her skin, and ruthlessly rubbing himself between her legs.

Instead, he reached over and poured some of the scented liquid into his own hand. Chloe didn't move, and her arms still lay at her side. _My turn_, he thought. Hesitantly, Lex began to rub the soap into her skin, massaging as he went. His hands ran down her back, one of his fingers tracing the curve of her spine. He was barely able to constrain himself from grabbing her ass.

He brushed her hair out of the way, kissing her neck before trailing his hands down her arms. When she shivered under his touch, he felt no embarrassment at the way he twitched into her body. "Lex…" she moaned softly, turning her head to the side. Stifling a moan himself, he suddenly raised her arms above her head. After he was sure they'd stay there, he slowly ran his hands down her sides, past her panties. He couldn't help himself after the second path up her body. _I'm going straight to hell for this, _he thought_._

Lex cupped the sides of her breasts in his hands, loving the weight in his palms. He felt himself knead her through the thin fabric, and wanted nothing more than to rip it from her body. Chloe unhurriedly turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did so. She took no time in bringing his face to hers, and it only took a second for her to gain access to his mouth. As she ran her tongue behind his teeth, he groaned deep in his throat.

She lifted her leg to wrap around his waist, causing his uncomfortably hard cock to fall between her legs. She felt so warm, and he found once he started bucking his hips into her, he couldn't stop. Lex had wanted this for so long. He'd imagined what she would feel like, what she would sound like moaning his name when he was pounding into her, making her come again and again.

Lex broke the kiss abruptly. Breathing heavily, Chloe trailed kisses along his jaw, her hands running wild on his skin, grabbing, digging, stroking… He grabbed the hand that held his cock, halting its way back to the tip. Not to be deterred, Chloe brought her hands up to his neck, once more claiming his mouth in hers. Her nails lightly scraped over his scalp, and he couldn't help but hiss.

"Lex, touch me…" she whispered against his mouth. "Please." Son of a bitch. His control snapped. A growl that sounded more like a roar escaped him, and he forcefully pressed her hands against the wall, all the while still kissing her. His hands released her, then ran back down her sides to stop when they reached her hips. His fingers toyed with the hem of her panties for a moment before dipping under them altogether.

Oh, god, she was wet. So wet. He traced her folds, gently rubbing the nub for a moment before slipping into her. She moaned his name so loudly he had half a mind to just plunge into her right then and there. Fortunately his Luthor control, or what was left of it, was still somewhat there, so instead he pulled his finger out, then thrust it back in with two, curving to find the right spot.

Chloe's hips began to move with him, and she bit her lip. Watching her face, Lex removed his fingers, pleased by the look of disappointment on her face. Keeping her eyes locked with his, he placed one more small kiss on her lips, then descended to his knees as she had done before.

He'd wanted to explore her breasts more, but he knew where she wanted to be touched. Lex brought his mouth to her and licked a line over her panties, starting at her center and working his way up. It was Chloe's turn to growl. Hooking his fingers into the material, he slowly lowered them to the floor. His heart was racing as he buried his face in her, lifting her left leg over his shoulder for better access.

Lex teased her wet core, running circles around and around. He tickled her nub with the tip of his tongue, then trailed slowly back to her center before plunging into her. Lex couldn't even describe the noise she made then, but it caused his cock to jump in response. It was all he could do to keep Chloe's hips steady as he repeatedly pierced her with his mouth.

Her hands had cupped his scalp after a moment, and he knew that if he'd had hair she would have pulled quite a bit of it out by now. He could only imagine the marks she was leaving as her nails dug into him.

"Oh, God, Lex," she panted, her hips bucking into his face. He risked taking one of his hands from her hips to reach over and rub her with a practiced hand. Her moans grew, and her nails dug in so sharply that he accidentally bit down suddenly, causing her to scream and come at the same time. He could feel her tight walls clench, and her hands slid to his shoulders to brace herself against her orgasm.

"Lex, Lex, Lex…" she chanted, and he knew then he never wanted to hear another woman moan his name like that besides Chloe. Lex couldn't stop himself from licking up her juices as they flowed from her core. When he realized what he was doing, he hung his head for a moment then stood up, pleased with the look on her face. She opened her eyes after a moment, and smiled lazily. He couldn't help but smile back.

"You don't disappoint, do you?" she asked, her voice low. Instead of waiting for an answer, she pulled his face down to hers. At the thought of her tasting herself on his tongue, Lex felt a tremor go through his body. As she kissed him in a manner that clearly stated she wasn't through with him yet, Chloe wrapped her leg around his waist as best she could in such slippery conditions. Once she was comfortable, she slowly began to slide her warm pussy over his cock. Lex gasped into her mouth when she started to slide the head of his dick into her wet core.

He pulled back quickly, and reluctantly. "Chloe…stop," he whispered, gripping her hips when she continued to grind against him, spreading her juices over his length. He couldn't let her do this. She would hate him for as long as he lived, which probably wouldn't be very long after she learned the truth if he kept this up. Reluctantly, he took a glance at her face, and what he saw there sent a stab of pain through his heart. She looked so dejected, and the water that was raining down on them hid the tears that threatened to slide down her face.

"You don't want to do this," he whispered, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers. He was trembling with the force of his restraint. Her skin was flushed, and her nipples created small peaks against her bra.

"If you had any idea how much I want to screw your brains out right now, you wouldn't have said that," Chloe said, placing a small hand upon his chest. Lex took in a deep breath, shocked by her admission. "And obviously," she gave a long look down, "that's not an issue for you either. So, what is it, Lex? Because it's not a question of _me_ wanting _you_."

"If it had been up to me, you would've been in my bed a _long_ time ago," Lex breathed, hoping he hadn't revealed too much.

"Then what's wrong?" she asked, "You've been avoiding me since the party. I know you were hurt, but it's not like it's the first head injury you've sustained."

Lex laughed, started to say something, and then closed his mouth. He didn't know what to say. A few minutes ago he could have told her the truth immediately, but now… Well, let's just say he didn't want to be naked during that particular conversation. He'd already lost his memory, he didn't need to lose something that wouldn't grow back on top of that.

A sudden squeeze brought his attention front and center. Chloe had lightly grabbed his cock in her hand, stroking it deliberately. He reached down to stop her, to try and save what sanity he had left, when she swiftly switched their positions around, leading him by the not so small piece of him in her hand. Now he was pressed against the wall. All the while Chloe's gaze was on him, a small smile forming on her lips. Stretching up on her tiptoes, she leaned in next to his ear.

"Once you've built up to nerve to take me, meet me in your bed," she purred. Turning around, she left the shower. After a few seconds, her bra landed on his shoulder.


End file.
